


Raising the fox

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Legacy of the Will of Fire [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, Genius Kakashi had to have something he sucked at, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iruka and Itachi Friendship, Iruka and Mikoto secretly ship sasunaru, Iruka is a Hufflepuff at Heart who keeps his concerns to himself, Itachi is a closet Slytherin, Kakashi and Yamato | Tenzou friendship, Kakashi is practically an Uchiha, M/M, Mikoto is everyone's mom, Porn, Porn Addiction, Premature Ejaculation, Sakura-bashing, Transgender side character, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken in by the Uchihas following the death of Obito who trained him in the use of his sharingan, Kakashi has a slightly different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Stories_Told](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Stories_Told/gifts).



> Title: Raising the fox  
> Pairings: tba, parental KakashixNaruto  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> A/N: Btw Madara really is dead. Iruka was on Naruto’s mother Kushina’s genin team.  
> First semi-independant story in the Legacy of the Will of Fire series

Prologue

 

Obito was dead….

 

Kakashi couldn’t believe it…

 

Between Rin and Namikaze-sensei Kakashi made it back to Konoha but he was still in shock…

 

Hell he’d had the insanest crush on Obito and never got to tell him…

 

He tormented the people he liked and ignored the ones he didn’t…

 

Sensei dropped him off at the hospital and left to break the news to Obito’s family.

 

Kakashi passed out again from shock.

 

XoooooX

 

“Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang and grandson of an Inuzuka…”

 

Kakashi blinked, his eyes falling on Obito’s older brother Fugaku.

 

The muscular Uchiha had attended the academy only to transfer to the Konoha Police like most of their clan did.

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, “I’m sorry…it should have been me.”

 

“You’re the last of your line and as much as I loved my idiot brother, there are plenty of Uchihas around. Now according to the healers removing the eye won’t work and you’re not the first recipient of a Sharingan. Unlike Danzo we actually like you,” Fugaku smirked, “so with the Third’s permission and father’s, you’re going to move in with us. Mother said it’s a shame that no one took you in after your father…passed.”

 

Kakashi clenched his fists; his father had committed suicide and abandoned him at the age of eight.

 

“Since living in Obito’s room would likely be too painful, father agreed that you can move in with my wife Mikoto and I. I’m training my son Itachi in the sharingan anyway, well I plan to anyway he is probably going to be one of the youngest graduates of the academy. Unlike Obito, he’s learned the family jutsus very quickly and his Sharingan will likely awakened rather young unlike Obito.” Fugaku mused.

 

“I can take care of myself.” Kakashi muttered darkly, he was thirteen after all and had made Chunin at the unheard of age of six. What else was a kid to do when they were left at home in the company of dogs and scrolls of ninjitsus?

 

“Yes but if you want to be able to control that Sharingan, you’ll need an Uchiha for that and I’m the only one who is willing to help you.” Fugaku retorted.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Namikaze-san and the Third agreed that until you have control of the sharingan you’re on leave.”

 

Kakashi clenched his hands into fists, “But we’re at war and I’m a jounin!”

 

“Yes and since I’m a captain in the Konoha police I’ll have more time to teach you. Besides, Rin’s transferring to the hospital here so you can look in on her.” Fugaku shrugged.

 

“That means our team’s dead…” Kakashi whispered, “and it’s my fault…”

 

“Like you said, we’re at war. People die, friends die. My clan is lucky that so few of us stay active ninjas. I believe that Itachi is too young and Obito was too immature but since he was one of Namikaze’s students, he was allowed to go.”

 

“I hate hospitals, when can I leave?” Like his father Sakumo, Kakashi hated them because his mother died in one.

 

“You’ve seemed to recover from shock so I’ll sign you out.” Fugaku said rising, “Mikoto brought some clothes for you but since we live in the Uchiha compound well, we normally patronize our own families establishments. Don’t be surprised if they’ve got our fan on them.”

 

The door slid closed behind Kakashi’s new guardian…

 

Kakashi was stunned, he was being taken in by the Uchihas and they were going to teach him how to use his eye…

 

Having been dragged everywhere by Obito, Kakashi had met a lot of Uchiha and he thought that Fugaku’s son Itachi was five going on six…

 

Moving in with a young family when he didn’t even remember having one sounded like torture…

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

It took Kakashi half a year to master his Sharingan enough to be allowed to return to duty…

 

By that time Namikaze-sensei was the Fourth Hokage and he’d been put in the Anbu.

 

And that’s when Namikaze-sensei sprang the news that Kushina-sensei was pregnant and asked him to be her personal guard.

 

Apparently, Kushina-sensei was the jinchuriki of Konoha’s Kyuubi and pregnancy made the seal weak.

 

Which made the normally fearless, peerless kunōichi a target especially with so many hard feelings after the war.

 

So Kakashi used his newly acquired Anbu skills to keep an eye on her, while she’d been as kind as ever to him he sometimes felt like she blamed him for Obito’s death. They were both two of a kind and bullied those they liked…

 

XoooooX

 

Namikaze-sensei went up to the roof just before daybreak, “I want to thank you for protecting Kushina.”

 

Kakashi blushed muttering, “It’s the least I could do when you asked me and I got her favorite killed.”

 

“Well, the Third’s Anbu are taking over Kushina’s protection and she’s moving into a safehouse now that it’s gotten to a delicate stage in her pregnancy.” Namikaze-sensei said quietly. “So we won’t need you until after the baby’s born…”

 

Kakashi flinched, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Why don’t you spend the time with your little protégé Itachi and his baby brother Sasuke? You know that Kushina’s going to rope you into babysitting.” Namikaze teased.

 

Kakashi had in the year’s time of being under Fugaku and Mikoto’s roof found he liked having ‘parents’ and a brother…

 

“Go spend time with your family. I’ll miss playing 'where’s Kakashi' with Kushina but just so you know when we picked out godparents Kushina picked you. She said out of all of the students she ever met she thought you were the most responsible.” Namikaze-sensei said as he ruffled his hair.

 

Kakashi stumbled to his feet, “She what?”

 

“I picked Jiraiya sensei, not because I don’t trust you but because she called you first and well we picked Jiraiya because of his book.” Namikaze-sensei said rubbing his neck nervously before giving Kakashi a gentle push, “Go see your family. You’ve been so busy that Mikoto’s complained I’m overworking you.”

 

Still stunned beyond belief, Kakashi jumped from housetop to housetop until he reached the Uchiha compound and then jumped down to run the rest of the way to Fugaku’s house.

 

XoooooX

 

A week after being released from Kushina-watching duties, Kakashi woke to a loud roar of rage.

 

He bolted up and leapt towards the window…

 

To his horror he could see the faint outline of the Kyūbi under the moon.

 

He flung open his guardian’s door, “The Kyūbi’s loose!”

 

Fugaku stormed to his feet, “Take care of Itachi and Sasuke! Mikoto! The Kyūbi’s loose. I’m calling in all the Uchiha! I’ll have the children brought to you Kakashi.”

 

In three minutes Kakashi was left alone with six-year-old Itachi and an infant Sasuke…

 

He was horrified…

 

XoooooX

 

Kakashi had been stuck watching all the Uchiha children when the Kyūbi was finally defeated but that had caused the destruction of the entire Uchiha compound. But that meant that he had to move ten kids of varying ages at a dead run and keep track of them. If it weren’t for Shisui and Itachi he would surely have lost one…

 

Itachi's sharinan woke when the Kyūbi started attacking the Uchiha compound and debris went flying after them. Shisui's woke as well between their three sharingans not one Uchiha child had a scratch.

 

To his horror escorting the Third was Mikoto who was sobbing and clutching a blanket-wrapped bundle.

 

Kakashi dropped Sasuke in Itachi’s arms and ran, “NO!”

 

Mikoto swallowed, “Kushina’s gone…Minato-sama is gone…poor little Naruto is an orphan…”

 

Kakashi fell to his knees, “Not sensei…”

 

“Kushina begged me to give Naruto to you to look after…” The Third said stiffly. “It will be a mess to help put the village back together but we’re strong. I’ll have to step up and be Hokage again but we’ll be okay. I haven’t heard the number of the dead and missing yet but the loss of Minato and Kushina will be felt the most.”

 

“I’ll help Kakashi look after Naruto. They can stay with us. Sasuke is only a little older and we wanted them to be friends…” Mikoto sniffed.

 

“Minato sealed the Kyūbi but at the loss of his own life.”

 

Kakashi whispered, “It’s in Naruto isn’t it?”

 

The Third nodded, “No one must know. I trust you Kakashi and his parents did as well.”

 

Kakashi held shaking arms out for his sensei’s son and Mikoto put Naruto in his arms. “I’ll look after you! You’ll be my genin!”

 

The Third looked at him strangely, “Are you sure about that?”

 

Kakashi was stubborn as he held Naruto close, “He’s mine!”

 

XoooooX

 

The day after the loss of Sensei and Kushina-sensei a vaguely familiar boy appeared on Fugaku and Mikoto’s doorstep.

 

“I want to see Kushina-sensei’s baby.”

 

“You are?” Mikoto asked frowning.

 

“Umino Iruka.”

 

“You’re Kushina’s student…” Kakashi frowned.

 

“You’re Minato-sensei’s Hatake Kakashi right?” the diminutive burnette said as he crossed his arms.

 

Kakashi nodded.

 

“Then I’ll have you know that I’m going to take care of Kushina-sensei’s son!” the genin glared.

 

Mikoto threw her arms around him, “I guess that means I get another son.”

 

At that announcement the boy broke down.

 

“Mother and father…died…”

 

At that Kakashi’s annoyance vanished, he knew that pain and he shrugged. “Whatever, stay if you want.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Seven years...

 

Seven years since Minato-Sensei died...

 

Against all odds Kakashi was friends not only with Umino Iruka but also the strangest guy he now knew as Tenzo.

 

The Third had done an indepth investigation into the deaths of Namikaze and Kushina-sensei's deaths.

 

Apparently, Danzo-sama, one of the elders had used his single sharingan in an attempt to control the Kyūbi and released it on unsuspecting Konoha. Due to his possession of a single Sharingan rather then a complete pair, his control of the fox demon was weak and it proved too hard to control. Fortunately, Kushina-sensei lived long enough to tell and the Uchihas, who had become like family to the three orphaned ninjas Kakashi, Iruka and Tenzo, weren't framed for death and destruction.

 

Danzo had been killed as a traitor but his Foundation had passed into the control of one of the Legendary San-nin Orochimaru...

 

A creepier guy Kakashi had never met...

 

Itachi and Tenzo both served on Kakashi's Anbu team while Iruka who was still a chunin was a teacher at the Academy.

 

The three of them had taken the week off to be sure they would be present for Naruto and Sasuke's first day of school.

 

Itachi and his best friend Shisui had personally dragged Fugaku because Fugaku had likely forgot in light of his responsibilities to Konoha as a police captain.

 

Yet the look on Sasuke and Naruto's faces when they arrived was worth all their trouble.

 

Sadly, Kakashi wasn't around a lot due to his work in the Anbu. He refused to accept a single ryo for Naruto's care and neither would Iruka that they did not earn.

 

They had a small house granted to them by the new Head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku, where Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto lived with Tenzo. Yet when they were working until now at least since Naruto and Sasuke were now Academy students, while Iruka was teaching, Mikoto had watched both her Sasuke and Naruto.

 

Kakashi refused to reside in his father's empty mansion since his suicide. Yet with his motley family its history mattered little to him.

 

Seven years after moving in and Iruka still insisted on sharing a room even if they had plenty of space.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki finally makes an appearance, Naruto's in trouble again and Kakashi is out on a mission leaving Iruka in charge as usual, thank Amaterasu he has Mikoto-san around.

Chapter 3

  
  
Iruka was cleaning up his classroom when his former teammate Mizuki entered the room.  
  
The pensive look on his childhood friend’s face told him that Naruto had gotten into trouble again.  
  
Iruka sighed, “What did he do now…”  
  
Mizuki shook his head, “Got in a fight with Kiba.”  
  
“Over what?” Iruka groaned.  
  
“Kiba called him a worthless excuse for a ninja and told him he should quit before he embarrassed himself farther. I pulled Kiba away and Sasuke stopped Naruto.”  
  
Iruka closed his eyes, Amaterasu in heaven why? Naruto was a good kid but he lost his temper too easily. “So what was his punishment?”  
  
“He’s scrubbing the desks in the classroom while Kiba’s washing the floor by hand. Clearly, they have excess energy to burn.”  
  
“Who is watching them?” Iruka asked quietly.  
  
“Mikoto-san.” Mizuki shrugged. “And Sasuke but they needed adult supervision…Naruto seems quite bright but he just won’t apply himself.”  
  
Iruka shook his head, “I’ve heard he’s a lot like his father.”  
  
Mizuki snorted, “The Fourth didn’t get into fights…”  
  
“What about the time that he saved Kushina-sensei?” Iruka frowned.  
  
“That was a rescue not a brawl.” Mizuki retorted. “I know that you’re looking after him because of Kushina-sensei but how can you look at him and not see the monster responsible for killing your parents.”  
  
Iruka flinched, “Naruto was a baby and it was before he was a jinchuriki. He’s not responsible for my parents’ deaths. My parents were ninjas, they knew the risks.”  
  
“And that’s why you refuse to leave the academy or go on missions.” Mizuki said sharply.  
  
“I teach because I love children, they are Konoha’s future and they need good teachers.”  
  
“You could have done so much more.” Mizuki shook his head.  
  
“I like what I do Mizuki, besides someone had to be a stable guardian and stay in Konoha. Kakashi is too restless to do that.” Iruka protested.  
  
“Why did you have to be the one to step up?” Mizuki scowled.  
  
“Because Kushina-sensei was important to me and I looked up to her. Kakashi was a better choice than Jiraiya-sama but he wasn’t reliable to be around more then a few days a month because he’s Anbu.”  
  
“You really are selfless aren’t you? You don’t do anything for yourself, you’re always putting other people first.” Mizuki muttered.  
   
“A ninja is the servant of his village and the daimyo.” Iruka quote. “Personal ambitions are secondary.”  
  
“I know I memorized the Ninja Code as written by the First Hokage.” Mizuki rolled his eyes.  
  
“I better go check on Naruto, he’s got to learn that he can’t lash out when people say cutting remarks.” Iruka sighed as he let himself out of the classroom.  
  
Mizuki’s classroom was a few doors down the corridor from his own, Iruka slid open the door to find Mikoto-san tapping her right foot and glaring at Naruto in displeasure.  
  
Sasuke was sitting on a desk with his arms crossed, lecturing his friend while Kiba was scrubbing the floor.  
  
Naruto bolted straight up, “Ruka-nii,”  
  
Iruka scowled, “Don’t Ruka-nii me. I heard what you did today.”  
  
Naruto flinched, “But,”  
  
“Fighting is not the proper response!” Iruka lectured, “A ninja must always be in control of himself and his temper! Sasuke is.”  
  
Inuzuka Kiba flinched when the classroom door was slammed open.  
  
“Inuzuka Kiba just you wait until Okaa-sama hears about this!” Inuzuka Hana, the boy’s older sister and part of Shisui’s team snarled.  
  
“But nee-sama,” Kiba whined.  
  
“No buts if you think that Okaa-sama won’t hear you’re a fool.” Her three canine companions mirrored Hana’s disapproval by growling at Kiba.  
  
Shisui peaked out from behind the elder dog-nin, “Staying out of trouble Sasuke?”  
  
Sasuke beamed at his cousin, his entire demeanor changing, “Shisui-nii!”  
  
“Since you’re not cleaning you weren’t fighting?” Shisui chuckled at Sasuke.  
  
Naruto pouted.  
  
“There are rules even for fighting Naruto,” Shisui chided, “you have to have a good reason. Fighting for your own sake is looked down on.”  
  
Mikoto snorted, “You used to get in a lot of fights yourself.”  
  
Shisui shrugged, “I always had a good reason.”  
  
Mikoto sniffed, “Usually it was because someone was insulting the honor of the Uchihas.”  
  
Shisui smirked, “What can I say? I’m nearly as loyal to the Uchihas as I am to Konoha, if you think my fights for our honor were brutal you should see how I fight to defend our borders.”  
  
Hana snapped, “Shisui! That is enough. I won’t have you encouraging these boys.”  
  
Shisui winked but quieted.  
  
“Because you were fighting Naruto,” Iruka glared, “when we stop by the senbei shop on our way home you won’t be getting any.”  
  
Naruto scowled, scrubbing the desk harder. “Didn’t want any.”  
  
“We won’t be having ramen for dinner either.” Iruka snapped.  
  
Naruto wilted at that remark.  
  
Hana snorted, “I was going to let you join Shisui and I at the yakiniku shop. Instead Kaimaru will be watching you and you’ll eat leftovers.”  
  
Kiba glared at Naruto as if it were all his fault only to get cuffed by Hana.  
  
“I heard that you started the fight so don’t you dare act as it it’s Naruto’s fault.” Hana lectured.  
  
Kiba finished washing the classroom floor about the time that Naruto finished the desks.  
  
Sasuke joined the adults in supervising Naruto and Kiba putting away the cleaning supplies.  
  
“I was rehired as a watch commander,” Mikoto shrugged, “so Fugaku and I split his shift, he’s eating at the station tonight and I don’t feel like cooking why don’t you join us for sushi? Itachi’s off on a mission with Kakashi and Tenzō so you don’t have to rush off, if you were planning to have ramen you must have been tired already.”  
  
Iruka gave her a grateful look, “If it’s not a bother…”  
  
Mikoto reached up to playfully tug on his tied back hair like she did Itachi’s on occasion, “Your mother Shikako was a few years ahead off me, a bit like Itachi and Sasuke. It’s sad that your uncle is far too busy for you.”  
  
Iruka shrugged, “Uncle Shikaku has a lot on his plate as the Chief Strategist of Konoha, after all he is best friends with Yamanaka Inoichi, a Senior Interogator and Akimichi Choza, who supervises the Border patrols.”  
  
Shisui whistled, “I didn’t realize your uncle was Shikaku. I know Choza-san; he’s quite a task master. Hana is one of his favorite team leaders and he’s always telling her to keep me in line so he doesn’t lose me to Uncle Fugaku.”  
  
“Everyone knows that Inuzukas end up in border patrol and the Uchihas end up with the police.” Hana snorted, “Kaimaru take Kiba home if he is slow or resistant you have my permission to nip until he complies. If he doesn’t feed you and himself then you can sit on him until I get home. If Okaa-sama arrives before I do and Kiba doesn’t explain you may.”  
  
Kiba flinched.  
  
Iruka wasn’t the only one to notice Naruto’s pensive look at Kiba’s ‘punishment’.  
  
Hana laughed, “I’m sorry that Kiba was cruel to you today, he had no right to say those things. I know all about you, you’re a good kid Naruto but you shouldn’t have let Kiba coerce you into a fight. Don’t worry Kaimaru maybe huge but he won’t hurt Kiba, his nips don’t hurt much more then having your ear pulled. Kiba knows he’ll only get nipped if he doesn’t listen when Kaimaru shoves him with his nose or bats him with his paw. Kaimaru is strong enough that he can put a paw on Kiba’s chest to hold him down. Kaimaru keeps Kaitaro and Kaiji in line. Kaitaro is especially fond of Shisui; he prefers to watch him when we’re separated. If Kiba doesn’t learn how to work with others Okaa-sama won’t trust him to try to pair with an Akita.”  
  
Kiba’s scowl increased even as one of Hana’s large dogs herded him out of the Academy.  
  
Naruto wasn’t much better, the village proper wasn’t used to Naruto emerging from the Uchiha compound even two weeks after he started at the Academy.  
  
Ichiraku was one of the few places that Iruka was comfortable taking Naruto because it was one of the Fourth’s favorite restaurants and Naruto’s paternal grandfather was a friend of the founder.  
  
Iruka wondered briefly if taking Naruto to a sushi bar was a wise idea with how people treated him. Then again pissing off an elder’s wife probably was really bad especially now that she was working for the Police again…  
  
Then again maybe the experience would help Naruto learn to control his temper if only to not be denied ramen…  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka finally confesses and ends up in bed with Kakashi?

Kakashi left the Anbu headquarters for the night.

 

Tenzou and Itachi had been inseparatable since the mission that Itachi returned to Konoha in shock.

 

Tenzō wouldn't let their youngest teammate out of his sight.

 

In fact, Itachi was seemingly embarrassed and shy due to Tenzō's insistence on holding hands and the infrequent kisses he'd been treated to in private since they left their Anbu uniforms back at headquarters.

 

Kakashi had buried his heart with Obito...

 

Or so he thought until he arrived at home to see Iruka hanging laundry while Naruto and Sasuke sparred.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka was wearing an apron over his uniform and a kerchief over his hair; he was slightly sweaty as he finished hanging the laundry.

 

"Naruto while I applaud your dedication, did you make your bed this morning? Don't forget today is your day to do the floors."

 

Naruto whined, "Ruka-ni I'm busy!"

 

Two years at the academy and Naruto’s study skills and classroom attention span had not improved.

 

XooooooX

 

Kakashi sighed, "A ninja without discipline is no ninja at all."

 

"Kashi-ni! But training..."

 

"Learning personal responsibility is training as well. Now go finish your chores quickly. You still have Academy homework don't you? Hey Iruka, what's for dinner?"

 

"Nabe. Come on Naruto hurry up."

 

Naruto pouted, "Sasuke doesn't have chores."

 

Itachi stunned them by laughing, "Are you kidding? Of course Sasuke has chores, so do I. We're just responsible enough to do them timely. Sasake cleans his entire room and takes out the trash. I dust and do the floors on top of my own room."

 

Naruto frowned, "But you're always here..."

 

Itachi shrugged, "Otosan would never accept that as a valid excuse. I still have to do them before I leave on a mission. We were gone a week so I have to go dust and do the floors myself."

 

Tenzō pouted.

 

Itachi kissed him, "I'll be back later. Promise."

 

Sasuke made a face, "Ew!"

 

Itachi shrugged, "You'll understand someday."

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto was in the bath when Kakashi went to help Iruka with the dishes.

 

Iruka muttered, "You don't have to help me."

 

Kakashi shrugged, "I've been gone a week and you're usually stuck looking after Naruto."

 

Iruka shook his head, "Its fine, he's a good kid. He makes my life not so lonely. I don't know what I would have done after sensei and my parents died without you two and the Uchihas."

 

Kakashi frowned, "But you don't have much of a life. Do you even go out? What about dating?"

 

Iruka flinched, "Am I a bother to have around?"

 

Kakashi blinked, "No of course not. I just meant that well Asuma's with Kurenai, Gemma's seeing Anko, plus there is Kotetsu and Izumo, and everyone knows about Shisui and Hana."

 

"Don't forget Hayate and Yugao." Iruka said woodenly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

"Don't you want what they have?" Kakashi sighed.

 

Iruka looked away as he washed the last dish, "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. This is my family now. It would upset everything to bring someone new in. We still share a room, I can't bring anyone in there."

 

"You know I can take another room,"

 

Iruka dropped the plate he was rinsing and it shattered in the sink. He collapsed, wrapping his arms around himself and whispered, "You're so dense for a genius ninja. I came because Naruto but I stay because of you...

 

Kakashi stammered, "What?"

 

"Don't you like me even a little? Having me by your side as a partner does it mean anything to you? Everyone calls me your wife Kakashi. We share a room, I cook for you, I clean for you, I run your bath and I do your laundry; plus we share custody of a child and finances." Iruka blushed, "The only thing we don't do is be physically intimate. Is it wrong of me to want more? I didn't say anything before because you didn't seem to notice anyone else pairing off."

 

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at Iruka a while before he spoke, "Why me? Out of everyone in Konoha, why me?"

 

Iruka cradled Kakashi's face in his hands, "Its simple, because I love you." then he kissed him.

 

Kakashi went from stunned to aroused quickly.

 

Wait… aroused because of Iruka? What about Obito? Then just as surprising, he was kissing Iruka back.

 

Wife? They thought of Iruka as his 'wife'? Kakashi smirked at the thought of the pretty chūnin dressed like a woman...yummy...

 

Iruka moaned into the kiss when Kakashi's gloved hand squeezed his erection, "Kashi..."

 

Kakashi squeezed again, "You sure you want to be my wife?"

 

Iruka whimpered, "More then anything..."

 

Kakashi picked up Iruka and headed in the direction of their shared room. "Then I suppose its time I consummated our marriage then."

 

Iruka shivered, the Sage help him. Kakashi seemed serious...

 

Wait, Kakashi did know Iruka was a guy right?

 

Kakashi carried him to their bedroom, stripping away their clothes before he covered Iruka’s body with his own.

 

They rocked their cocks together, Iruka’s nipples rubbing on Kakashi’s chest and vice versa as they kissed ravenously.

 

Iruka was drowning…

 

He’d spent seven years lusting after Kakashi and now the man had him naked in a bed.

 

Kakashi was starved for love and affection, while he wouldn’t admit it being in the Anbu was somewhat tearing him apart.

 

“It’s okay…I’m here…” Iruka whispered, “You’re not alone…”

 

To Iruka’s mortification, Kakashi spread his legs, lubed up his cock and thrust right in…

 

Iruka choked on a sob of pain…

 

Kakashi the oblivious genius didn’t notice.

 

Iruka couldn’t cum because of the pain and shock…

 

Yet he felt Kakashi cum inside him twice before falling asleep.

 

Iruka slipped out of their bed, stumbling to the bathroom to wash up.

 

Everything he thought he knew about sex felt like a lie…

 

How could anyone like it?

 

Iruka had wanted Kakashi to make love to him so much and yet he hadn’t enjoyed it at all. It felt like he had been split in half…or stabbed through the ass with a red-hot poker.

 

Was Kakashi naturally bad at sex?

 

Iruka thought, 'or maybe something was wrong with him…'

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Kakashi bad at something I thought would humanise him even if Iruka gets hurt...
> 
> For all his reading porn I don't think he quite understands the idea of making love so he'll have to learn?
> 
> I promise, Kakashi will learn he's hurting Iruka eventually...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Iruka was used to having the Uchiha brothers around…  
  
Especially since he’d noticed the change in the relationship between Itachi and Tenzō, you’d have to be blind not to.  
  
He was surprised when Itachi nervously approached him while he was cleaning.  
  
“What did you need Itachi?” Iruka asked absently.  
  
“I want to go on a date with Tenzō…” Itachi said quietly, “but I’m not ready to tell my parents just yet. I heard you created something, a gender-switching henge jutsu and I hoped that you could teach it to me…”  
  
“You mean you want me to do it so you can capture the hand signs with the sharingan.” Iruka sighed.  
  
Itachi blushed, “Yes…”  
  
Iruka dragged Itachi back to his bedroom; he was pink with embarrassment, “Don’t ever mention this again.” He cast his self-created henge jutsu…  
  
Itachi blinked as he gaze at him with that penetrating but thoughtful look that was pure Itachi.  
  
Iruka was five inches shorter, his brown hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back and tied mid back. He had very petite breasts, wide hips and long legs… he had a green tank top paired with really short tight shorts that looked painted on.  
  
Itachi swallowed, “Oh my…”  
  
Iruka covered himself in embarrassment, “What?”  
  
“You’re really pretty…” Itachi said nervously.  
  
Iruka ended the jutsu, “Why don’t you try it?”  
  
Itachi closed his eyes, as if picturing himself as a woman a moment before casting the jutsu.  
  
Then his former student walked towards Iruka’s floor-length mirror…  
  
Itachi was long and willowy, graceful looking, he had small breasts, his hips were only slightly wider in this form and much of his height was in his legs. He wore a mesh dress under a black crop top and a knee-length black skirt with heeled boots. His hair shone like raven’s feathers and spilled around him like water as it hung to his waist.  
  
This time it was Iruka’s turn to gasp.  
  
“If Tenzō thought you were lovely already, he would be stunned now…”  
  
Itachi shook, “Would he really still like me like this?”  
  
Iruka snorted, “I can’t think of a man who wouldn’t.”  
  
“If I really were a woman…” Itachi whispered, “I could have his child and otosan would have to let me be with him. I wouldn’t be able to stay in the Anbu if I were pregnant…I wish I could be a woman…”  
  
Iruka knew he had parents who cared about him but did they care about what Itachi wanted? Mikoto probably did but Fugaku cared more about the clan’s status then his sons’ preferences…  
  
Itachi stared at his female representation, “If only…”  
  
Then the teen ended the jutsu, “Thank you Iruka…”  
  
Silently he left…  
  
Iruka wondered why Itachi looked a bit more peaceful, when he looked at his female form in Iruka’s own mirror.

  
  
XooooooX

  
Iruka had adjusted Naruto’s monitoring jutsu so he couldn’t hear anything when Itachi and Tenzō became sexually intimate.  
  
It saved him the trouble when he gave himself to Kakashi…  
  
Kakashi wasn’t any better at sex the handful of times that they’d tried it since Iruka confessed…  
  
He still loved Kakashi but he wished that it didn’t hurt so much when they made love…

  
  
XooooooX

 

  
After having heard Itachi as a girl making love with Tenzō, Iruka wondered if Kakashi would be interested…  
  
Iruka nervously lay in their shared bed, naked but as a woman…  
  
Would Kakashi prefer him that way?  
  
They were both only children and orphans, as much as Naruto was like a child to them, Kakashi was the last of his line and he deserved a chance at a real family.  
  
Iruka lay on his side facing the window, hardly daring to breathe…  
  
The door opened.  
  
Iruka heard Kakashi remove his robe and hang it up before stalking towards the bed and slipping under the covers.  
  
The first thing Kakashi did was reach for Iruka’s non-existent cock.  
  
“Iruka? You smell like Iruka…”  
  
“I wanted to…um try something different…” Iruka mumbled.  
  
“You wanted to try being a girl?”  
  
“Woman…” Iruka groused. “and yes…Itachi likes it… Tenzō doesn’t complain…I thought since you’re always reading Jiraiya’s smutty books that you would be interested…”  
  
Kakashi flipped Iruka around and nuzzled his breasts even as he cupped his lover’s hairless feminine sex.  
  
Iruka bucked into Kakashi’s hand, “Love you…”  
  
“Mmm…” Kakashi sucked on a nipple.  
  
Kakashi’s attentions made him moan.  
  
“Never had a woman before…”  
  
“Never had anyone but me…” Iruka groaned.  
  
Kakashi slicked his cock up and guided it between Iruka’s legs and thrust in.  
  
Iruka cried out, “Kakashi don’t! Aaa! Ow!”  
  
A virgin female body was definitely not used to be fucked right away…  
  
Kakashi seemed to have lost his head again!  
  
“Iruka, you feel so warm and wet this way…”  
  
Iruka sobbed silently, if he didn’t love Kakashi, the man’s airhead approach to sex would make him want to give up and move out.  
  
Kakashi definitely didn’t get the idea of foreplay or preparation…  
  
Iruka knew Kakashi cared for him, being his lover was what he wanted but Kakashi wasn’t very good or even gentle during sex.  
  
The fact that Kakashi would even consider sex with him meant a lot…  
  
Kakashi’s thrusts didn’t pause…they made him feel things that Iruka never felt before…  
  
He did his best to try to enjoy it but why did it have to hurt? Itachi always seemed to enjoy sex…  
  
Was the problem him or Kakashi? If he mentioned Kakashi was bad at sex would their relationship end?  
  
Kakashi had incredible stamina when it came to how often and how much he could cum but he always came so fast…  
  
By the time Kakashi was exhausted, Iruka hurt from internal and external bruises again…

  
Kakashi fell asleep.  
  
Iruka waited until Kakashi was asleep to crawl out of bed and clean up.  
  
Like the first time he had blood on his thighs.  
  
Iruka washed his body thoroughly wincing, if he planned to sleep with Kakashi he really needed to think about spending the day with a dildo in his body to stay loose so Kakashi’s exuberance wouldn’t end up hurting him all the time…  
  
How did anyone enjoy sex?  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Iruka was very lonely and insecure really...

 

Unlike Kakashi who had Tenzō and probably Gai as well come to think about it, Iruka wasn't close to anyone except maybe Itachi; which was likely strange since the teen was once his student at the Academy, a part of him rebeled at the very idea of discussing such a topic with the young ninja but he had no one else to ask...

 

He had waited until a Saturday when both their lovers were on Hokage watch but Itachi wasn't.

 

Naruto was sleeping in when Iruka walked towards Tenzō's room carrying a tray with tea and onagiri.

 

Nervously, Iruka knocked on the door, "Itachi?"

 

"Un...come in…" came the sleepy mumble of a response.

 

Iruka slid open the door, quietly excusing himself for the intrusion.

 

To Iruka's surprise, curled up in the bed was a teenage _girl_. He stammered, "Itachi?"

 

It took him a few heartbeats to realize that the girl was Itachi's henge body.

 

By then Itachi had let out a squeak and dove under the futon's quilt, "Iruka!"

 

The tray trembled in Iruka's hands, "Sumimasen...I just wanted to talk to you in private..."

 

Itachi swallowed, "I just don't let anyone other then Tenzō see me like this..."

 

Since Iruka knew Itachi used his henge to go on dates with Tenzō, it likely meant that the teen was naked.

 

As if this wasn't embarrassing enough...

 

Iruka coughed, "I wanted to talk to you alone...is there anything I can get you that would make you more comfortable?"

 

"My robe on the chair?" Itachi mumbled.

 

Iruka set the tray down and went to grab the robe.

 

He was surprised to realize how beautiful and expensive it was; it was fine imported silk...

 

Iruka laid it on the buckwheat hull filled pillows and turned around to give the younger ninja privacy. "I'm facing the door with my eyes closed."

 

He heard some rustling and then Itachi spoke sounding more sure of himself.

 

"Arigatou. Sorry about that. Sit down. Please."

 

Iruka slowly turned and swallowed, Itachi looked more feminine and deceptively delicate in the robe then Iruka had expected. "Help yourself." he mumbled as he lowered himself into the lotus position.

 

Like a good hostess Itachi poured them both tea and handed Iruka a cup, "What did you want to talk about?"

 

Iruka accepted the cup and clutched it tightly staring into its depths, before blurting out, "What is sex with Tenzō like?"

 

He heard Itachi's breath freeze, the normally passive teen hissed, "You can't have him!"

 

Iruka groaned, "Listen Itachi, I didn't ask because I wanted to sleep with him." he flushed with embarrassment, "I asked because you seem to enjoy it..."

 

Itachi grimaced, "Whereas you don't."

 

Iruka flinched, "Sometimes your keen perception is embarrassing..."

 

Itachi sighed, "I should have realized that was why you asked about our sex life. I told Tenzō that Kakashi-sempai's obsession with those damn Icha Icha books would cause nothing but trouble. Don't tell me; he has no sense of foreplay, suffers from premature ejaculation and is clumsy at sex. I surmise this due to your late night baths and crying fits, not to mention your stiffness the morning after. Unlike myself, you don't seem to glow the next morning..."

 

Iruka set his teacup down with a clatter and wrapped his arms around himself, "Am I that easy to read?"

 

Itachi reached out to squeeze Iruka's shoulder, "What is the shameful thing is that Kakashi-sempai is oblivious that he hurts you..."

 

Iruka whispered, "I kept hoping eventually he'd figure it out but I don't think my body can take much more. In here," he tapped his head, "I cringe when he touches me, but here," Iruka pointed to his heart, "I want it...is that shameful?"

 

Itachi set down his own teacup and leaned over to embrace Iruka, "You love him, hungering for his touch is understandable. I know Tenzō is more than I deserve, he accepts without complaint that I prefer to give myself to him in this body. He is special, comparing him to Kakashi-sempai would be unfair to both."

 

Iruka shook," I know its wrong of me but I get so jealous when I hear you two having sex."

 

Itachi shook his head, "Tenzō and I have never had sex Iruka."

 

"But," Iruka protested.

 

Itachi blushed, whispering; "Tenzō has only ever made love to me. He believes he is too far beneath me that he doesn't have the right to touch me. I love him for that; Tenzō treats me as if I am truly precious. After the way the Clan treats me, its refreshing..."

 

Iruka wished he could be so sure of Kakashi's feelings, "I think he only uses me because I'm convenient."

 

Itachi sighed, "I'm sure he cares for you Iruka. I don't know anyone who knows you that doesn't care about you. I know Naruto looks up to you more like a parent then a brother..."

 

Iruka flinched, "I know you mean well but there is a difference between friendship and a romantic relationship. What I feel for you and Kakashi is just as different as what I feel for Naruto. Naruto is the closest thing I have to a child, while you are a strange mix between a younger brother and a best friend..."

 

"What you feel towards Kakashi-sempai is that of a lover..." Itachi added.

 

Iruka sagged, "I always looked up to him. Like you he graduated from the Academy early. You wouldn't know it but he was younger then Obito and Rin by a few years. Because our senseis were close like Kurenai and Asuma, I learned to read Kakashi easily. I suspect I'm one of the few people who knows he was in love with Obito..."

 

Itachi snorted, "That's because Uncle Obito was safe! He was a few years older than Kakashi-sempai and a blind man could see Obito was in love with Rin. Rin doted on Kakashi-sempai like an older sister, still does to be honest. Why do you think Gai calls him his eternal rival? Simple, because the Green Beast is also in love with Rin and like Obito has misinterpreted their relationship."

 

"So he didn't love Obito?" Iruka asked softly.

 

Itachi sighed, "Of course not! Obito was selfish and immature, if anything he was jealous that Obito had a family and a large one at that. Kakashi's mother died due to complications related to childbirth and his father committed suicide when he was eight. There was a reason he made Minoto-sama and Kushina-san so protective of him. They gave Naruto to Kakashi because he knew what it was like to lose his parents young. They saw him as family and knew he would look after their son."

 

Iruka let out a watery chuckle, "But he leaves Naruto to me..."

 

"Kakashi-sempai has a difficult time trusting people. He only let me in because he was like a big brother or at least a very young uncle when I was little and at that age I wasn't a threat. He learned to use his Sharingan almost as quickly as us. He knows many of our family jutsus but he doesn't admit it. Honestly, I think otousan likes him better then Obito and Obito was his brother. Then again Obito was a familial embarrassment, Kakashi-sempai may have been a genius but Obito was an Uchiha so we held him to a higher standard then most. After all, not that we mention it publicly but Obito and I were just as descended from Madara-sama."

 

"Wait wasn't Madara, the First Hokage's partner in the Founding of Konoha and a rival for the position of First Hokage?" Iruka frowned.

 

Itachi glared, "Hence why we don't speak of it. The First created a jutsu that his brother, the Second Hokage declared a Forbidden jutsu. They were the parents of Uchiha Kagami who inherited the headship of the Clan and is my great grandfather."

 

Iruka giggled, "Is that because the First couldn't take the chance that his being pregnant might make him weak?"

 

Itachi flinched, "Possibly, they supposedly fought over who would be named Hokage. Hashirama-sama wanted it to be Madara-sama, while my ancestor thought it should be Hashirama. They didn't care that Tobirama-sama, the future Second Hokage and the daimyo were in favor of Hashirama-sama. Hence the creation of the Valley of Finality, in the end Hashirama-sama became Hokage and Madara, his unofficial consort. Thus the Senjū Clan continued under the Second Hokage's headship, the First claimed that the village needed him more."

 

"Why hasn't there been an Uchiha Hokage?" Iruka asked curious.

 

"We were charged with protecting and ensuring internal peace in Konoha. The First would deal with external matters and the Uchihas would deal with internal protection. Madara-sama took it seriously and he taught us that our Will of Fire was to protect Konoha from itself. Which is why we take our duties as peace officers so seriously and celebrate all festivals early so we can ensure that Konoha is safe. We take turns when it comes to holidays since like Shisui and I, not all of us end up with other Uchihas. We are sometimes the most dedicated to Konoha's safety and protection." Itachi shrugged.

 

Iruka snorted, "Wasn't what I asked..."

 

Itachi sighed, "Due to our loyalty and sense of duty after attaining the rank of chūnin, most Uchiha transfer to the Police station and no longer consider themselves ninja because they have what they believe is a higher calling. Shisui and I are different, he wants to stay an active ninja and he isn't far from making jōnin to be honest. However, I am unsure if he wishes to be jōnin. Shisui, like you may be content to be a chūnin. I am more like Okaasan, while I am a capable ninja I don't want to remain one. I would, if I had the choice, retire and spend my days caring for my family and home."

 

Iruka knew as the future heir to the headship of the Uchiha clan, much of Itachi's life wasn't his to decide. He had been forced into the Foundation and then into the Anbu. His relationship with Tenzō and use of the henge were his only acts of selfishness...

 

To be quite honest, Itachi seemed more at ease here and especially around Tenzō.

 

Iruka asked softly, "How much of this is to escape the Uchihas and how much is the real Itachi?"

 

Itachi flinched, "It started as a means to date Tenzō without causing trouble...but the more I used the henge the more at home I felt. This is the real Itachi Iruka..."

 

Iruka nodded, "I expected as much..."

 

Itachi's feminine face lacked his natural careworn wrinkles that resembled permanent tear tracks. He smiled, lighting up his entire face, "What you need is a day to relax and be pampered. You should hang out with me. Let's finish this and then you can ask Okaasan to look after Naruto until tomorrow while I dress. I'll dress you and then we can go out..."

 

Iruka frowned, "What do you mean by pampered?"

 

"I know you aren't a girl Iruka, not like me anyway. Yet if we went out as girls we wouldn't be recognized. You wouldn't have to hear parents complain about their child's grades or how you just don't understand how special their kid is. Or be asked what parenting a demon is like..." Itachi said in a hushed tone.

 

Iruka flinched, "I hate when they call him that. Ichiraku-san is one of the few people who treat Naruto like a person."

 

"Shisui and I do mostly because Okaasan was friends with Kushina-san and Otousan was on gennin team with the Fourth Hokage. The rest of the clan treats him like a branch member, they don't really pay him much mind unless he's with Okaasan or Sasuke."

 

"The adults are cruel but they rubbed off in their kids. The girls in my class are extremely cruel to Natuto, mostly due to his friendship with Sasuke."

 

Itachi snorted, "They've been friends since they were babies just like myself and Shisui!"

 

Iruka nodded, "That's why I believe he is failing to apply himself in class. I know he can do better; the only time he takes anything seriously is when I see him spar with Sasuke. I've seen Naruto tripped, his homework destroyed and he is even beaten up. Sasuke never says much but he does try to keep Naruto close. I don't think he realizes that their friendship is why Naruto is mistreated."

 

Itachi finished his tea and onagiri, "Trust me, I know Sasuke probably better then he does himself. He is a bit like Kakashi-sempai in the fact that he doesn't let many people in. The more you try to force yourself in, the more he dislikes you. Like Kakashi, Sasuke lives in someone's shadow namely mine. Naruto doesn't necessarily force himself on Sasuke, he does seem to need him and that's why Sasuke doesn't let go. Naruto treats him like a person not an Uchiha, together they are likely as strong as Hashirama and Madara. Now go send Naruto to spend the night with Sasuke and ask Okaasan to keep him overnight."

 

Iruka nodded, "I see your point...I'll use the henge..."

 

Then he rose and left taking the tray with him.

 

XooooooX

 

When Iruka returned from dealing with arrangements regarding Naruto, he found Itachi still under the henge jutsu but he was dressed a violet kimono-like top embroidered with white peacock feathers worn over a black fishnet top with three-quarter sleeves. The teen was also wearing a tight knee-length black skirt with purple leggings.

 

Itachi beamed at him as the teen tied up his long black hair with a white ribbon in a high ponytail like Yamanaka Inoichi's. "Perfect timing, now strip and cast the henge please."

 

Iruka did as he was told and then crossed his arms over his petite breasts.

 

Itachi chuckled, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. Now let's get you dressed. Don't worry I picked out things I haven't worn for Tenzō."

 

Iruka shivered as Itachi's small hands slid a pearl grey bra around his chest beneath his breasts and put it on him without a sign of embarrassment. Not even when the normally shy teen adjusted his breasts in the bra's cups...

 

Itachi was quiet and thoughtful as he helped Iruka into a sea green mini dress and offered him sky blue leggings. Then the teen pulled out sandals that matched the dress, "You're very pretty Iruka..."

 

Iruka blushed as Itachi undid his usual hairstyle that was reminiscent of his Nara mother's.

 

Itachi brushed Iruka's hair and left it loose, "When you're done up like this it looks best down."

 

Then the teen tugged him over to a full-length mirror that Iruka hadn't noticed before.

 

Then again, Itachi was very possessive of Tenzō's room and possessions preferring to clean them himself. More so since the two became lovers...

 

Iruka gasped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

 

He was pretty...

 

Not as beautiful like Itachi was but pretty...

 

Itachi leaned against him, "Hello Rui-chan! I'm Himeko. Would you like to go shopping with me?"

 

Iruka blushed, "Rui and Himeko?"

 

Itachi stiffened, "Well we can't go out as Iruka and Itachi. Please don't address me with pronouns like he and him while we're out. I don't like it and we'll get stared at. I prefer s/he and hir alright?"

 

As strange as Itachi's reasoning was, it made sense, so Iruka nodded, "Rui-chan and Hime-chan it is."

 

Itachi handed Iruka a silvery gray purse, "For your money."

 

Iruka swallowed, dressing up like this was nerve wracking as it was but a purse? Still he accepted it with grace, "I'll fetch my money."

 

Itachi nodded grabbing a black purse and slung it across his body, "Let's go then."

 

It didn't take long to fetch Iruka's wallet. Then they raced across the rooftops to the main market area near the center of Konoha. Before they leapt down to the street both ninja cast jutsus to hide their chakra so they really couldn't be recognized.

 

Only their lovers would and they were on Hokage watch so they were safe from recognition.

 

Iruka was embarrassed by the types of stores Itachi dragged him into.

 

They were mostly all women's clothing stores, Iruka felt like a pervert.

 

Itachi came alive there.

 

He was treated with respect and like an equal by the other customers and the shop girls.

 

"Hime-chan! You look beautiful. No Tei-kun today?" a girl around Itachi's age but likely a civilian greeted hir politely.

 

'Tei-kun' was obviously Tenzō...

 

Itachi shook his...no hir head, hir long hair whipping back and forth. "Tei-kun is working today. He told me to go out and have fun. This is my best friend Rui-chan. S/he's a young mother and doesn't get out much. We're both shy but we've known each other for years. I was a little girl when s/he moved in next door with hir husband Take-san."

 

Take-san, a shortened form of Hatake obviously...

 

The auditory similarities between s/he and she as well as hir and her were likely why they weren't noticed.

 

Iruka blushed, "It's nice to meet you."

 

The shopgirl showed Itachi new items that had come in since hir last visit and the two of the picked things not only for Itachi but surprisingly for Iruka as well.

 

After they paid, Itachi dragged Iruka into an alley where s/he used a storing jutsu to seal hir purchases into a scroll in hir purse.

 

Itachi blushed, "Well we are ninja, aren't we?"

 

Iruka couldn't help giggling at hir even as he opened the loaned purse to copy his friend.

 

Two more stores later Iruka was surprised to be led into a spa.

 

Itachi whispered clutching his hand, "I've never had the courage to come here...I've wanted to..."

 

Iruka felt sorry for Itachi, having to use a sex-altering henge to feel normal was terrible. Iruka would never have done this on his own, he didn't really yearn to be a woman but it was liberating to not be Iruka-sensei or Naruto's guardian for a short time. He enjoyed teaching when his students weren't bullying one another and he truly loved Naruto.

 

Yet from knowing Mikoto-san, he knew sometimes parents need a break...

 

Which was why Mikoto sometimes worked at the police station when the boys were at the Academy. She also hosted a book club and a quilting circle at her home...

 

Itachi poured over the spa's brochure, "What about having massages, mineral baths and pedicures?"

 

Iruka swallowed, "As long as my toenails aren't painted."

 

Itachi hugged him, "Thanks for understanding and coming with me..."

 

Iruka patted hir on the back, "You did say I needed a break..."

 

Itachi paid for the beauty treatments and tugged Iruka inside clinging nervously to his arm.

 

They were asked to strip and lie face down on leather-covered tables.

 

To their surprise, their masseuses were Hyūgas...

 

To be honest given the Hyūga talent with chakra points and knowledge of the body, it made sense. Not many Hyūga females stayed active ninja, like Uchiha women it seemed they chose more civilian roles as they matured.

 

They were due to the covering of their forehead, part of a branch family.

 

"Lie down." the elder Hyūga woman said passively.

 

"Try to relax."

 

Sheets were draw over their bodies, draping from below their shoulders to cover their asses.

 

Both were extremely embarrassed...

 

Itachi looked as if s/he felt overshadowed by the Hyūga women's much larger breasts.

 

Iruka was just nervous about being here under a henge...

 

But as soon as the massage began both of them did start to relax.

 

XooooooX

 

Itachi looked like a new person after visiting the spa. Like Iruka s/he had refused to have hir nails painted, after the pedicure the teen insisted that their next visit s/he would have to try the manicure...

 

Done with clothes and accessory shopping, Iruka was dragged into an adult bookstore.

 

They were almost thrown out but Itachi's Anbu tattoo saved them.

 

Iruka hadn't even seen it; the net sleeves of Itachi's shirt blurred it.

 

Itachi paid for two books on sex to Iruka's embarrassment.

 

"With those horrible Icha Icha books, why do I need these?" Iruka protested.

 

"Because unlike Tei-kun and myself, sempai wasn't in the Foundation. He never learned about using sex as a weapon or had classes in sexual techniques. I don't think the Fourth would have sent him on or accepted that sort of mission. Nor with someone like Kushina-san as a lover would he have introduced him to sex by buying him a whore. All sempai knows about sex comes from those dirty novels Jiraiya-sama writes." Itachi said matter of factly.

 

"With Kushina-sensei as my jōnin I didn't have lessons about sex either..." Iruka mumbled. "I never had the sex talk with my father either. Kushina-sensei was an Academy sensei for a while as well. Like you I never had a genin team...I graduated from the academy but instead of being assigned a sensei, I became a parent."

 

Itachi squeezed his shoulder, "Trust me you wouldn't want those sort of lessons. Sure Tenzō has used some of the knowledge he gained from those lessons recently but I wouldn't wish for anyone to join the Foundation. Shisui was lucky to get out when he did. The Foundation changed since Orochimaru took over. "

 

After Itachi paid for the how-to sex books, they headed over to the food market where they picked up fresh shrimp, ginger, tempura breading, various vegetables, a lemon and gyoza fixings.

 

Then they went home where they made tempura vegetables, chicken gyoza, rice, fresh miso and lemon-ginger shrimp.

 

While Itachi set the table, Iruka slipped away to change into tight jeans and a plain blue t-shirt after ending the henge.

 

Itachi on the other hand, relaxing when Tenzō's familiar arms around wrapped around hir waist and then he kissing hir hair.

 

"Tachi..."

 

Itachi spun around throwing hir arms around hir lover's neck, kissing him, "Tenzō!"

 

Tenzō chuckled, "What a lovely greeting! What's the occassion?"

 

"I realised today that I am so lucky to have a lover who is so gentle and patient with me..." Itachi whispered in Tenzō's ear.

 

Tenzō frowned, "What happened?"

 

Itachi checked to see if they were alone before whispering, "Iruka's been getting hurt by Kakashi when they have sex. He's never experienced what I have; the pleasure of being made love to..."

 

Tenzō scowled, "I never would have thought Kakashi-sempai would be violent during sex..."

 

Itachi shook his head, "Not violent per se, just oblivious. Imagine how hurt I would be if you were to take me with neither prep or lube if I wasn't using this henge..."

 

Tenzō clutched him tightly, "I would never do that...to treat you in such a way would be shameful. I love you Itachi, I can't imagine ever making love to you without ensuring you felt loved, cherished and pleasured."

 

Itachi kissed him, "I want that for Iruka..."

 

Tenzō pulled Itachi down to sit beside the low table, "You're a good friend..."

 

Itachi leaned into Tenzō's embrace, "I'm just lucky...Shisui taught me how to be a good friend..."

 

Iruka was subdued when he returned; then again he had been subjected to Itachi 's sharingan during their dinner preparations.

 

Itachi used it to view and copy Iruka's memories of sex with Kakashi. To Itachi's dismay, his suspicions were proved true...

 

Itachi knew he didn't feel for Kakashi what Iruka did but the side effect of experiencing them was he knew the pain Iruka suffered during sex and understood why he would cringe near Kakashi.

 

He whispered his plan to his lover.

 

Tenzō kissed his cheek, "I'm proud to be your lover and I would be happy to help you."

 

Then Kakashi and Iruka appeared quickly joining at the table.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka had sent Kakashi to bathe while he did the dishes.

 

No sooner had Kakashi laid down, a trap activated.

 

Tree roots entwined around the copy-nin's arms and legs, pulling him spread eagle.

 

"Tenzō! What is the meaning of this? Danzō is dead. You can't be after my eye again." Kakashi snapped.

 

Tenzō flinched, "This has nothing to do with your sharingan."

 

Itachi stepped out of the shadows, "This has everything to do with Iruka and how much you've been hurting him. For a genius you're a fool. He's afraid of you..."

 

Kakashi just gaped at them.

 

Itachi scowled, "Tsukiyomi!"

 

Casting a genjutsu that would force their friend to experience Iruka's pain, his shame and yes even his love for Kakashi...

 

Kakashi was forced to endure every time that he and Iruka had ever had sex…

 

He was surprised that Iruka was hurt each time…

 

“Kakashi? Kakashi! Are you alright? I’m going to strangle them!”

 

Kakashi was released from the gen-jutsu at the sound of Iruka’s worried voice. He fell onto their shared futon with a thud. “Iruka?” his voice was embarrassingly weak…

 

“Kakashi? What did they do to you?” Iruka asked in a hoarse voice as he was choked with worry.

 

Wearily, Kakashi sat up and frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Iruka turned pink, “Tell you what?”

 

“That I was hurting you…”

 

Iruka flinched, pulling away, “I thought it was my fault…”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, “How in Amaterasu’s name could that be?”

 

Iruka’s face was more red then pink when he replied, “Because I thought that I wasn’t good enough or something was wrong with me…I knew that Itachi enjoyed sex…so it had to be my fault…”

 

“Why didn’t you figure out it was because I hadn’t the slightest idea how?”

 

Iruka’s voice was tight, “You were always reading those stupid Icha Icha books…”

 

“They’re just about sex…not about relationships. They’re interesting and good for jacking off but useless for anything else…” Kakashi shrugged.

 

Iruka swallowed, “Itachi must had had this planned…he picked out some how to have sex books while we were shopping…”

 

Kakashi frowned, “Where are they?”

 

Iruka scrambled to his feet, shyly removing the purse from their shared closet and fishing the packing scroll from it. He used the release jutsu and the books fell out on their shared bed…

 

Kakashi picked up the books and paged through them rapidly. For all his leisurely slow reading of the Icha Icha books, Kakashi was a speed-reader and it wasn’t hard to commit the books’ contents to memory.

 

Iruka just gaped at him.

 

Then Kakashi pulled him onto their shared futon and showed him just how fast a leaner he was…

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This varies slightly from the anime but I think I made it more dramatic?

Chapter 7

 

 

Iruka was making breakfast for himself and Naruto when Mikoto popped into the kitchen.

 

Iruka frowned, “is something wrong? Do I need to take Sasuke to school with us?”

 

Mikoto shook her head, “Sasuke seems to have a cold, I had to ask my sister Mako to watch him while I’m at the station. Naruto will have to go to class alone.”

 

Naruto walked in yawning with a green t-shirt, matching goggles and orange pants, “Morning Mikoto-mama. Where is Sasuke?”

 

Mikoto sighed, “He’s at home. He’s sick so my sister will watch him.”

 

Naruto whinged, “I wanna stay home with Sasuke!”

 

Iruka snorted, “Oh no you won’t! You’re going to school.”

 

“But Ruka-nii…” Naruto begged.

 

“No.” Iruka gave Mikoto a weary smile, “Thanks for letting me know. I’ll be sure to pass it on to Yoruha-sensei.”

 

Naruto fumed all the way through breakfast and to the Academy.

 

Iruka gripped his shoulder before the boy could run off, “Instead of pouting, why don’t you do something useful and think about how Sasuke is going to need to know what happened in class. You wouldn’t want him to fall behind would you?”

 

Naruto shook his head.

 

“Why don’t you take notes for Sasuke? One day of being studious won’t hurt you. Besides, do you want to listen to Sasuke complain if Nara or Aburame score higher then him on the next test?” Iruka prodded.

 

Naruto snorted. “No.”

 

“Well go on, you don’t want to be late…”

 

Iruka waited long enough to see that Naruto was heading to Yoruha’s class before he turned to enter his own.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka was just about to head out of the Academy when he realized that Naruto wasn’t where he usually met him.

 

He hurried back to look for him.

 

Yoruha was leaving his classroom when Iruka backtracked.

 

“Yoruha have you seen Naruto?” Iruka asked with a worried frown.

 

Yoruha shook his head, “I saw him talking to Hibachi-kun but then he left.”

 

“Oh, thanks I’ll see if I can find Hibachi-kun then.” Iruka said before he hurried away.

 

Iruka spotted Hibachi half out of the Academy gate and called out, “Hibachi wait!”

 

The boy turned around with a frown, “Yes Iruka-sensei?”

 

“I’m looking for Naruto. Yoruha-sensei said he saw Naruto talk to you before he left.”

 

“Uzumaki-kun? Oh, it wasn’t anything major. He just wanted to know if I had a message for Sasuke. You know because he’s out sick and all.”

 

“Oh I hoped he told you he was going somewhere after school.”

 

“Sorry I couldn’t help Iruka-sensei.”

 

“That’s alright, I’ll just have to keep looking.” Iruka said absently.

 

“Why were you wondering?” Hibachi frowned.

 

“I’m one of his guardians and we normally walk home together. I was thinking about Ramen for supper…”

 

“You’re…oh I see. Well I can’t help you anyway.” Hibachi muttered, “I better go before Kaasan worries.”

 

“Yes of course and thanks Hibachi-kun.”

 

Naruto’s classmate ran off.

 

Iruka turned back to check the Academy.

 

“Hibachi told you he didn’t know where Naruto was didn’t he?” Nara Shikamaru drawled.

 

“Yes…have you seen Naruto?”

 

“Hibachi lied sensei. He was talking about a test of courage all day and told Naruto he couldn’t come. I was just coming out of the bathroom when he gave Naruto an ultimatum.”

 

Iruka was crushed that a student had lied to him, “What was his ultimatum?”

 

“Apparently they found dead bodies around Konoha, he had to bring back something from them before he would be allowed to go do the test tomorrow with the other boys.”

 

“What is this test of courage?”

 

“Oh that, sneaking into graveyard at night. I’m only telling you because Hibachi was picking on Choji and calling him a coward. His bullying has gotten out of hand. I don’t want to get into trouble by teaching him a lesson because it would take too much effort.”

 

“I didn’t hear anything about bodies in the forest…thank you for being truthful Shikamaru-kun.” Then Iruka ran out of the Academy heading for the police station because they could contact the chūnin and jōnin on patrol.

 

Iruka burst into the station, “Where is Mikoto-san?”

 

An Uchiha moved to escort him to her office.

 

Mikoto looked up with a frown when Iruka barged in, “Iruka what’s wrong?”

 

“Has Choza sent any reports of bodies being found in the forest?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Naruto was sent out there by a student…apparently he is supposed to bring something back from one of the bodies.”

 

“Amaterasu preserve us.” Mikoto picked up a radio, “Choza-san this is Uchiha Mikoto with the police.”

 

“Mikoto-san what is the matter?” Choza’s deep voice came through the radio. “It’s rare to hear from you.”

 

“Have there been bodies found in the woods?” Mikoto barked.

 

“Where did you hear that?” Choza boomed.

 

“One of the Academy students sent Naruto out there.”

 

“Naruto…he’s met Hana right?”

 

“Yes. Why?” Mikoto frowned.

 

“I’m going to send Hana and Shisui to look for the boy. This is a bad time for a kid to be out there…two sets of rogue ninjas were fighting just on the edge of our borders. We’ve been trying to locate them to figure out what they were fighting over since they are in our territory.”

 

“I’m giving Iruka a radio, have Hana or Shisui radio him if they catch Naruto’s trail.”

 

“Yes Ma’am. Tell Iruka we’ll find his boy. I wouldn’t want my Choji out here about now.”

 

Mikoto tossed Iruka a radio, “I know you’re a chūnin but be careful out there. I don’t want to have to explain to Kakashi that you and Naruto got yourself in serious trouble.”

 

“Thank you Mikoto.”

 

“Let me know when you have that boy safe. I’ll have a few words for him!” Mikoto muttered darkly.

 

Iruka bowed before running out of the police station heading into the forest.

 

Why would Naruto do this? Running off without even leaving him a message, it seemed so unlike that boy…

 

Had he been too lenient with the boy? Or had he been too strict?

 

Iruka just wanting him back safely…

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka had the radio in his ear when he heard Shisui’s voice.

 

“Iruka-sensei do you copy?”

 

“Iruka here. I copy.”

 

“Hana says that we found Naruto’s scent.”

 

Iruka shifted his race through the trees after Shisui told him where they found Naruto’s scent. “Copy. Heading to join you.”

 

“Copy that. Shisui out.”

 

Iruka increased his speed.

 

He finally spotted Shisui and Hana who were running full out now in beast form which increased their ability to scent.

 

It was odd to have a non-Inuzuka who could pair with an Inuzuka nin-ken like that. But since they lived in the Uchiha compound they had grown accustomed to it.

 

Iruka joined them and kept running, trusting their noses to find Naruto.

 

Hana growled. “Three unfamiliar scents converging on Naruto’s trajectory. Kaimaru says they are the same scents we’ve been tracking all day.”

 

“That’s just perfect.” Shisui muttered. “If we met the enemy, you get Naruto and we’ll deal with then enemy ninja.”

 

“Sure. I just want Naruto safe.” Iruka agreed.

 

They ran silently drawing closer to Naruto and the three unknown ninja.

 

When they came upon Naruto trapped in a tree by three foreign Kunoichi, Shisui whispered.

 

“Hana watch my back, I’m going to flicker in. I’m going to try to transport Naruto out.”

 

Hana snorted, “Fine. But I better not find one scratch on you later.”

 

Shisui gave her a wink before using the body flicker technique to teleport behind Naruto and snatch the jinchuriki out of his tree.

 

Naruto squirmed but Shisui didn’t let go until he reappeared in front of Iruka and pushed Naruto into the academy sensei’s arms.

 

“Get him out of,”

 

Shisui didn’t get a chance to finish when fire jutsus were cast at them.

 

Iruka let out a squeak when he, Naruto, Hana and her nin-ken were surrounded by the green jutsu protection of an Uchiha Susanoo.

 

The enemy kunoichis began to foolishly bombard Shisui’s Susanoo with numerous fire and weapon techniques but even when they tried attack him with kunai that had paper bombs the Susanoo was undamaged.

 

Shisui shouted something to Hana who barked it to her nin-ken.

 

Then Iruka clutched Naruto as Shisui activated a paralyzing jutsu on the three enemy ninja and immediately Hana’s nin-ken leapt out of the Susanoo tackling the kunoichi and pinning them.

 

“Well that was fun.” Shisui chuckled as he released them from the Susanoo so that he and Hana could search, disarm and restrain the enemy kunoichi before his paralysis jutsu ran out.

 

“It looks like Naruto-kun found something Iruka-sensei, you should have him deliver it to Inoichi-san or the Hokage. We’ll drag these three in for interrogation.” Hana muttered.

 

Naruto coughed, “How did you find me?”

 

“The Kai kyōdai recognized your scent from the time that you and Kiba were given detentions for fighting.” Hana shrugged.

 

“No wonder Kiba didn’t want to sneak out for the test of courage. He said he wouldn’t get far…” Naruto whistled.

 

“I don’t think there will be one. I’m going to be informing all of the parents to keep an eye on their sons for the next two nights.” Iruka snapped. “As for you, I was going to take you out for ramen but after this misadventure…”

 

“I’m not giving up my kunai! It’s mine! I found it and I’m giving it to Hibachi tomorrow!” Naruto pouted.

 

“Oh no you’re not. You aren’t going to give Hibachi anything because that kunai almost got use killed if Shisui wasn’t an Uchiha we might have fried!” Iruka snapped.

 

Naruto’s protests were cut short when one of Hana’s nin-ken snatched it out of his hand. “HEY!”

 

“Good boy Kaiji, give the kunai to Iruka-sensei.” Shisui praised.

 

Hana rolled her eyes, “He’s not a pet and that wasn’t a trick Shisui.”

 

“He still did a good job by taking it from Naruto. We’ll take the prisoners back.”

 

Naruto whinged, “But my kunai!”

 

Shisui tossed him one of the kunai that had bounced of his Susanoo, “Give them this. Tell them you witnessed a battle between border ninja and enemy kunoichis. It’s got the mark of a Taki weapons master. You can keep it instead but we’ll need your kunai to figure out what they were doing here if they won’t tell us.

 

Naruto pouted but he safely caught the kunai and pocketed it, “Oh fine.”

 

Iruka kept a firm grip on Naruto’s shoulder as they made they way back to Konoha, he did radio Mikoto to let her know that they found Naruto and he was safe.

 

They were met at the gate by Sasuke’s mother who was irritated and she began lecturing Naruto as soon as they were within hearing range.

 

“Uzumaki Naruto! You aren’t even a genin! You can’t just go running off into the forest without telling anyone where you’re going! Do you realize you could have been killed?”

 

Naruto blurted out, “Ano sa, ano sa Shisui rescued me from enemy ninja! He protected us inside this weird green armor and I found a kunai with a note on it but Kaiji took it away and gave it to Iruka. But I have another Taki kunai!”

 

Mikoto snapped, “Are you even listening Naruto?”

 

Naruto pouted, “Yes but it was so cool!”

 

“Did they capture the enemy?” Mikoto turned to Iruka, having given up on arguing with Naruto.

 

“Shisui and Hana tracked Naruto using Hana’s nin-ken. When we found Naruto he was surrounded by enemy kunoichi so Shisui used the body flicker to extract Naruto only for our own position to be discovered and attacked. When they launched a fire attack on us Shisui encompassed all of us inside his Susanoo. They continued to attack us only to fail of course. Shisui retaliated with his paralysis jutsu and Hana’s nin-ken tackled the kunoichi to the ground so they could be searched, disarmed and restrained. I came back to deliver what Naruto found to the Hokage.” Iruka reported.

 

Naruto didn’t really get why they were upset; nobody was hurt…

 

He just wished he could have the kunai he found back.

 

“Well I have to go check on Sasuke soon...” Mikoto murmured.

 

“I know ramen isn’t his favorite but it might be good for him since he’s ill.” Iruka shrugged.

 

“It isn’t mine either but I don’t feel like cooking and Fugaku has the night shift anyway.” Mikoto sighed.

 

“Neither do I…I just don’t want to seem like I’m rewarding Naruto…” Iruka mumbled.

 

“Well then get him cheap ramen, don’t splurge and let him have more then one bowl.” Mikoto advised.

 

Iruka nodded, “I will keep that in mind but I still have to take the kunai Naruto found to interrogation.”

 

“In that case, why don’t I take Naruto? He can help me pick out both yours and Sasuke’s ramen. Then you both can eat with me.” Mikoto offered.

 

Iruka frowned, “Are you sure that’s alright?”

 

Mikoto chuckled, “Of course it is, I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t. Go run that to your uncle Shikaku’s friend Inoichi. I’ll keep an eye on this rascal.”

 

Iruka hugged her awkwardly before scampering off.

 

He hoped that Kakashi didn’t learn how close they came to losing Naruto…

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Iruka was anxious about today, Naruto never took anything seriously and today was the graduation exam.

 

Sasuke, Shino, Sakura and Shikamaru were guaranteed passing marks given their high IQs and previous test scores.

 

Troublesome students like Naruto and Kiba had him second-guessing his suitability as a teacher…

 

He prepared breakfast like always before herding Naruto out the door.

 

They met Sasuke and Mikoto when they emerged on the street.

 

Even though Sasuke was twelve, his mother still liked to walk him to school using the excuse that it was on her way to the station.

 

The kunoichi arts sensei was watching his usual class while Mizuki and Yoruha’s classes had the day off.

 

Shino-kun was their first student to arrive for the exam and he was asked to use the henge.

 

Shino was rather nonchalant as he used the justu.

 

He didn’t take either of the sensei’s form, nor did he use it to copy the Hokage.

 

To their surprise he took the form of what appeared to be another Aburame but not his father Shibi...

 

They were dressed all in black with a strange mask that had goggles set in it and wore gloves.

 

Iruka tossed a kunai at him.

 

Shino dodged but he didn’t lose his concentration or the henge.

 

The three senseis unanimously agreed that he passed…

 

Next it was Choji’s turn.

 

He was asked for the clone jutsu and passed as well…

 

Shikamaru was one of the next memorable students to Iruka; the pink-haired kunoichi wasn’t one of his favorite students in the least.

 

Shikamaru seemed to be rather bored, but he still performed the henge flawlessly transforming into the appearance of Choji of all people complete with a bag of chips.

 

That got him extra points curiously…

 

Things were as usual with the students performing the clone jutsu, the henge or another E-ranked ninjutsu with little ingenuity…

 

Until Sasuke…

 

Sasuke had never really been all that humble or predictable….

 

So when he asked Sasuke to perform the henge, Iruka was curious as to how he would react.

 

Rather then turn himself into Iruka or the Third Hokage, Sasuke apparently chose to turn himself into Naruto.

 

Yoruha giggled and Iruka couldn’t stifle a grin but Mizuki seemed…

 

Iruka couldn’t really put his expression into words.

 

Sasuke was of course given points for originality and passed…

 

Then Sasuke arrogantly left the exam room.

 

Sasuke never was one for conventions and he took pride in doing the unexpected.

 

Then it was time for Naruto and Iruka’s barely suppressed worry boiled up once more…

 

Naruto tried to emulate Sasuke’s confidence but he never really could copy anyone. Naruto was Naruto after all…

 

Naruto let himself into the testing room where he was greeted by Yoruha, Mizuki and Iruka himself.

 

Mizuki spoke first, setting the tone for the exam.

 

“The clone jutsu Naruto-kun.”

 

Iruka would never have chosen that jutsu! Perhaps, it was a good thing Mizuki spoke up. He would have chosen something easy and that would have done Naruto a disservice right?

 

Neither Ruka-nii nor Yoruha-sensei contradicted Mizuki-sensei to ask for a different jutsu.

 

It would disrupt the exam to do so and Iruka wouldn’t disrespect a fellow professor that way…

 

Naruto resigned himself and tried to use it.

 

The clone that appeared was pale, washed out and fell over as if it had been knocked out…

 

Iruka groaned, slapping his own forehead in dismay. “Naruto! This is serious!”

 

Naruto trembled and tried the jutsu two more times only to end up with the same result.

 

Yoruha shook his head, “I guess he’s not quite ready yet. It’s not a matter of lack of talent but a lack of determination…”

 

Naruto flinched.

 

Mizuki sighed, “He has slightly improved in respect to this jutsu…”

 

Iruka looked away, “Not enough. I’m sorry Naruto, I can’t pass you…you may tell them to send in Ino-chan now.”

 

Naruto turned red and ran out of the classroom.

 

Iruka hadn’t wanted to fail Naruto, it broke his heart to fail Kushina-sensei’s son but he couldn’t with a clear conscience pass him…

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka had already passed Ino when they entered his usual classroom and began to hand out the forehead protectors to the graduates.

 

Sasuke frowned, “Where is Naruto? Why didn’t he come back?”

 

Hibachi snickered, “Isn’t obvious? The dobe failed the graduation exam and was too ashamed to face us.”

 

Sasuke’s fists clenched, “It’s not true is it Iruka?”

 

Iruka looked away.

 

Sasuke walked towards him and hissed, “I hope you know what you’ve done.”

 

The other students seemed pleased that Naruto failed…

 

With the exception of Choji, Sasuke and Shikamaru of course…

 

Iruka dismissed his students with a heavy heart.

 

He would have crumpled but he didn’t want to loose any more respect…

 

Perhaps, he wasn’t cut out to be a sensei after all…

 

Reluctantly, he congratulated his students and bid goodbye to their parents.

 

He didn’t notice when Mizuki slipped away or when Yoruha bid him goodbye.

 

He didn’t even pay attention until Kakashi appeared and flicked him in the forehead.

 

“Here you are.” Kakashi waved to get his attention.

 

Iruka crumbled.

 

Kakaki hugged him and held him close, “Iruka?”

 

“He failed…I failed him…”

 

“Oh Iruka…how could you think that?” Kakashi sighed.

 

“He failed! He’s gone…for me to have failed him…I’ve made a mess of this…”

 

Kakashi frowned as he tried to comfort Iruka; “He’ll be alright…” he was disappointed, he had so looked forward to being Naruto and Sasuke’s sensei…

 

He led Iruka back to his office to get a hold of himself…

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka had just fallen asleep in his arms when Ebisu rushed in.

 

“Kakashi we have a problem!”

 

Kakashi glared, “Shush!”

 

Ebisu’s voice dropped an octave, “The Scroll of Seals has been stolen!”

 

Kakashi flinched, “What! By whom?”

 

Iruka moaned, startled out of his sleep, “Huh?”

 

“It’s that damn Uzumaki! He stole it!”

 

Iruka crumbled, “It’s my fault! He did this because I failed him and he didn’t graduate…what am I going to do? Clearly I’m not qualified to teach students…”

 

Kakashi scowled, “I won’t have you calling yourself that! You love children and you are a good teacher. We’ll find him and find out why. Tell the Third Hokage that we’ll handle this. Ebisu go find Tenzō and Itachi. There is something not right about this situation.”

 

“The Third saw him take it! He’s somewhere in the forest.”

 

Iruka flinched, “Why would he go outside Konoha after the last time?”

 

Kakashi frowned, “After what last time?”

 

Iruka pulled away, “Naruto let himself be tricked into leaving Konoha when we had rogue ninja in the forest and he was attacked by kunoichi from Takigakure. Shisui and Hana had to rescue us…I went out to find him and Shisui sort of showed off his Sharingan abilities. Though Hana was the one who tracked Naruto…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

Iruka swallowed, “It ended well and I handled it. I didn’t want to worry you…”

 

Kakashi muttered darkly, “We’ll discuss this later. We’re going to get Naruto and the scroll. Then we’ll make him talk to us.”

 

Kakashi grabbed Iruka and they were leaping out the window leaving Ebisu behind.

 

Iruka struggled, “You don’t have to carry me and it’s embarrassing!”

 

Kakashi grumbled, “It’s faster this way, I can run faster then you. Now be quiet so I can set my nin-ken loose.”

 

Iruka clung to Kakashi as he summoned his nin-ken even as he was running.

 

They appeared at once and were eager for a chase.

 

“What do you need Kakashi?” Pakkun asked.

 

Kakashi smirked, “Find Naruto.”

 

They dropped to the ground from the rooftop and ran towards the Hokage’s Residence. One went inside but the others followed another trail leading away from it.

 

Kakashi took off after his nin-ken.

 

They ran through Konoha, cutting a short path to the forest around it.

 

The smallest, smartest and the fastest, Pakkun disappeared into the trees ahead of them.

 

While Kakashi followed the others…

 

_“Why do you hate me? Why does everyone hate me? I’ve never done anything to you!”_

 

_“Except breathe the same air, deface our Hokages and insult our way of life just by living. You want to know why we hate you? Because you’re the demon fox the Nine-Tails!”_

 

Iruka gasped, “Mizuki no!”

 

_“I’m the demon fox…”_

 

_“It was sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage and he damned you a life of hatred!”_

 

_“A life of hatred? I don’t hate anyone! I have a family…Kashi-nii and Ruka-nii love me!”_

 

_“They are paid to take care of you and keep you from troubling the rest of us. They only care for you out of misguided loyalty to your parents.”_

 

Kakashi set Iruka down, growling, “Go get Shisui and Hana now! Bring Choza with you as well. I never liked Mizuki! That man has never been a friend to you and he has been waiting years to attack you.”

 

Then Naruto’s shout startled them both.

 

_“Shadow clone jutsu!”_

 

They made their way faster towards the voices bursting through the trees.

 

They saw the six identical Narutos fighting

 

Iruka gasped, “He can’t use the clone jutsu!”

 

Kakashi snorted, “Trust that brat to be able to use the shadow clone jutsu instead. Whatever Mizuki’s intentions were I don’t think he intended for that.”

 

“Shut up Kakashi!” Mizuki snarled hurling one of his giant shurikens at him.

 

“Don’t you hurt Kashi-nii!” Naruto roared.

 

“Just die you brat!”

 

Iruka ran forward and leapt in the path of the giant shuriken, “NO!”

 

Kakashi yelled, “IRUKA!” running forward trying to leap ahead of the flying weapon.

 

His kunai shattering as he barely managed to deflect and break the giant shuriken in half.

 

Naruto screamed.

 

Kakashi spun around to see that one half had continued on and hit Iruka.

 

Naruto and his clones raced forward, his clones reaching Mizuki first and began viciously attacking him.

 

“It was all your fault! You told me if I took that scroll and learned one jutsu, then I could still graduate! You tricked me! You only wanted that stupid scroll! Why me? Why me! I don’t want to be a demon fox! But I’m not alone! How could you try to hurt Kashi-nii! You bastard you hurt Ruka-nii who was only trying to protect me! If you’re going to hurt me then hurt me! Leave them alone! They shouldn’t have to be hurt because of me!”

 

The six Narutos were in a blind rage, his flying fists and feet in an impressive display of taijutsu.

 

To their surprise, five perfect kunai flew and five clones vanished in smoke.

 

Immediately Naruto and Mizuki stiffened and sagged to the ground.

 

Kakashi coughed, “About time. Hana you have some healing training look at Iruka’s wound won’t you?”

 

Shisui was followed by one of Hana’s nin-ken strode over to Mizuki and he gave the man a kick. “Normally I don’t believe in kicking fallen foes but a traitor like you who tricked Naruto who is a good kid I won’t forgive. You’re an Academy teacher! Someone like you serving as a sensei is an insult to those who really are called to the job!”

 

Kaiji snarled and growled in his face.

 

Shisui sniffed, “You’re right. He’s lower then shit.”

 

Hana snickered even as she focused on the injury that Iruka had received. “It was deflected yet the wound is deep. Kaimaru!”

 

Her faithful leader nin-ken strolled over and yawned at her.

 

“Go find Rin at the hospital, tell her that Iruka’s hurt and Kaitaro and I will be bringing him in.”

 

Kakashi barked at his own leader nin-ken and ordered him to inform the Third that the Scroll was in custody and that he would be returning to the Hokage’s Residence with Mizuki and Naruto.

 

Shisui restrained Mizuki before he released Naruto from the paralysis jutsu.

 

Naruto scowled, “WHY?”

 

Shisui ruffled his hair, “I couldn’t let you kill him. He deserves to be punished.”

 

Naruto hung his head, “I’m in real trouble now aren’t I?” then he turned and saw Iruka being strapped onto one of Hana’s nin-ken. “Ruka-nii…its all my fault.”

 

Kakashi gripped his shoulder, eyes flashing, “You made a mistake but Iruka chose to try to protect you. He couldn’t stand back anymore then I could and let you be hurt. He proved that he was stronger then I expected. He moved before I did and I am sorry for it. If I had been faster then he wouldn’t have been injured. You and Shisui are both right, Mizuki started this and he will pay for it. He attacked my family and that I will not tolerate.” He leaned down to snarl in Mizuki’s face, “Be glad it was Shisui who took you down and not me. I would have killed first and taken the flack.”

 

Mizuki grinned at them, “You think you’ve won don’t you? You’ll learn really soon that you have only postponed the inevitable.”

 

Shisui cast a silencing jutsu on the traitor even as he tied him to Kaiji.

 

Hana had already left going ahead with Iruka and Kaitaro.

 

They headed off but not before Kakashi sent the rest of his nin-ken back to his house that he shared with Naruto, Iruka and Tenzō.

 

They reached the village gate when they met up with a panicked Itachi and a worried Tenzō.

 

“Naruto! You’re safe! Sasuke would be so upset if he knew what happened!” Itachi said as he hugged the boy.

 

Naruto was stiff, “I made a big mistake and Iruka got hurt.”

 

Tenzō frowned, “Iruka? I know he’s not a jōnin but how did he get hurt?”

 

Kakashi snarled, “Mizuki threw one of his Shurikens at me and we dodged it. Then he sent one at Naruto! I was too slow to attack it with a counter while I snapped it in two and shattered my kunai; Iruka was hit with half of the shuriken. Hana called it a deep wound. Naruto’s reaction was to viciously attack Mizuki. Shisui took out Mizuki and stopped Naruto’s attack. Hana has taken Iruka to the hospital while we’re returning the scroll and turning Mizuki over to the Hokage and the Interrogation Unit.”

 

Tenzō stuck close to Shisui and Kakashi to escort in the traitor to the Hokage while Itachi kept a hold of Naruto.

 

Normally Kakashi would have wanted to keep an eye on Naruto himself but he knew Itachi’s abilities and sense of duty wouldn’t let him allow Naruto to escape.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka was grateful he had developed a strange ability to distance himself for a while anyway from pain. Otherwise being tied to a running nin-ken would hurt.

 

Hana had used her beast transformation to be able to run on all fours towards the Konoha’s hospital.

 

It didn’t take long because in that form she could definitely keep up with Kaitaro.

 

They arrived at the hospital to find both Kaimaru and Rin waiting.

 

“Iruka I’m here. I’ll take care of you!” Rin said taking his hand, “Thank you Hana, help me get him on the gurney.”

 

Hana appear didn’t take any offence as she helped Rin undo her bindings and lift Iruka onto the gurney. She helped Rin push Iruka’s gurney into the hospital proper and into an exam room.

 

They both cast sanitizing jutsus on each other before they started working on Iruka’s wound.

 

Iruka felt a sleep jutsu and didn’t fight it…

 

XooooooX

 

When they arrived at the Hokage’s Residence, they were surprised to have a large number of Anbu pacing irritated.

 

One of them spat, “So this is how your little pet decided to repay you for raising him Hatake? To betray the village that raised him?”

To their surprise Itachi marched up to the Anbu and slapped him, “This village raised him? Don’t make me laugh; it was my mother and Iruka who did that! Naruto is a good boy and you are a prejudicial twit you thought it was fun to attack me my first day as an Anbu. You say one nasty word about Naruto and I swear I’ll kill you where you stand. Mizuki is the one at fault here; he is the one who betrayed your trust. He has always been an ingratiating jerk whom I never liked or trusted. Now who wants to die?”

 

Tenzō snorted, “He’s not worth your blade. Your blade only spills the blood of those whose lives are needed to protect Konoha or the lives of your teammates. They are still needed for the moment to protect Konoha.”

 

Itachi snorted, “if you’re sure Konoha needs someone like this then I won’t kill him and have him turned into fertilizer for the Akimichi clan’s farms.”

 

Shisui coughed when Kaiji snarled, “Behave Kaiji I don’t want to explain to Hana why Anbu are coming in with fang marks. I know the Third Hokage is expecting us but I’m sure that the Anbu would prefer allow us passage.”

 

The Anbu then parted leaving a clear path but that didn’t keep a few from muttering about arrogant Uchihas…

 

Naruto very visibly bristled but both Shisui and Itachi didn’t appear to be bothered.

 

It irritated Tenzō, Kakashi and even Kaiji who growled again as they passed through the assembled Anbus.

 

They entered the Hokage’s Residence and Kakashi led them to the living room where the Third Hokage and a handful of his advisors.

 

There was Akimichi Choza, Hyūga Himura, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku.

 

Thankfully, Fugaku wasn’t present likely due to his duties as the Head of the village’s police force.

 

Choza smirked, “So you managed to find Naruto again?”

 

Shisui shrugged, “It wasn’t particularly difficult. Kakashi and Naruto had it well in hand.”

 

Kakashi dropped the missing scroll at the feet of the Third Hokage. “Naruto please tell the Third why you had the scroll.”

 

Naruto swallowed, “Well I was upset because Iruka decided I wasn’t graduating,”

 

The Hyūga elder snarled, “And you thought you’d steal this scroll as revenge for that?”

 

Naruto flinched, “NO!” he turned red, “Sorry, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took the scroll and learned one jutsu from it that I’d be allowed to graduate.”

 

Choza frowned, “Did you manage it?”

 

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “Yes dattebayo! See I didn’t pass because I couldn’t perform a proper clone jutsu but the first jutsu was a clone jutsu I was going to skip to another but when I saw how long just the part about the shadow clone jutsu was, I decided that the scroll was too long to learn a different jutsu so I just read it, figured it out and then, shadow clone jutsu!”

 

Immediately five Naruto clones appeared.

 

Shikaku blinked, “That was definitely unexpected. You mean you can’t successfully demonstrate the normal clone jutsu but you can do this jutsu?”

 

Naruto’s face scrunched up in thought, “I don’t know why I can’t do a regular clone jutsu but I can do this one. I know it was wrong to take the scroll and I am sorry I did it. I was told it was the only way to graduate or I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“That’s just marvelous, blaming your misdeeds on an academy sensei. What sort of upbringing did he have with two teenagers?” the Hyūga elder snorted.

 

Kakashi flinched.

 

The Third Hokage glared at the Hyūga elder, “Himura! I would tread carefully if I were you. So Mizuki attacked Iruka and Naruto?”

 

Kakashi nodded, “He attacked me as soon as well as soon as we appeared.”

 

“Do you have any proof that Mizuki helped you?” Shikaku asked frowning.

 

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket, “Here! It has everything I needed to know including how to get in here and disable all of the protections on the scroll as well as how to get out.”

 

At the Third Hokage’s nod, Shikaku examined the note, “This is Mizuki’s handwriting, quite sloppy of him.”

 

“It is way too precise for the boy to have learned on his own. I would like to know who Mizuki was working for and I’m sure that I will be able to learn.”

 

“Perhaps,” the Third Hokage said dryly, “it is time to let Mizuki speak for himself.”

 

Shisui reluctantly removed his silencing jutsu.

 

“You are all fools the lot of you! How can you stomach this _creature_ walking among you?”

 

“Did you give Naruto this note?”

 

Mizuki smirked, “Why not? I wanted the scroll for myself, he was a perfect patsy and everyone would be so keen on believing the worst. I planned to steal the scroll from him and make it look like he was attacked by foreign ninja. Maybe start a nice little war while I got to keep the missing scroll.”

 

“I’ve heard enough,” the Third Hokage snapped, “take him away for interrogation Inoichi.”

 

Mizuki smiled maniacally, before flicking something off a tooth and biting down.

 

Immediately the traitor’s body started seizing and Mizuki foamed at the mouth…

 

“Stasis jutsu!” Choza snarled.

 

But before Inoichi could cast it, Mizuki clearly died before their eyes.

 

“I want an examination of the poison perhaps that will give us insight into whom he was working with.” The Third Hokage frowned. “While I can’t condone your theft Naruto and I will be seeing that your first missions will be very unpleasant as a result of this. Even though you can’t perform a flawless standard clone jutsu you have show that you can perform a flawless shadow clone jutsu, which is a much high difficulty. Instead of importing a student who did not attend the academy, I will be putting you in a team and allowing you to attend the graduation. I want you to think hard, what you did was wrong but because of this incident we caught a traitor and for that we are grateful. Why don’t you go check on Iruka? I’m sure he would be grateful to see you.”

 

Shisui startled them all by speaking, “Third-sama may I make a request?”

 

The Third Hokage nodded, “Of course Shisui…”

 

“I was wondering sir if I might take up Mizuki’s class until they are released for the school year. After all, you are at least a teacher short…possibly two with Iruka injured. I have found that I’ve enjoyed helping Sasuke with his training and I would like to see if I have an aptitude for teaching.”

 

“Since it is a single class, I would be quite grateful for someone to take over Mizuki’s class. Do you need a day to prepare?”

 

Shisui shook his head, “I would just like permission to take Mizuki’s office to look over his student records and lessons plans.”

 

“Feel free to take the office temporarily. It’s just a few weeks until classes end and well I would like to keep things normal as possible. Yoruha is planned to resign from the Academy and take a genin team. I have approved it and given him a team, but they will meet sparingly or have Academy related assignments until the end of the school year.” The Third Hokage said thoughtfully. “I will need to find at least one replacement before new school year begins in April…”

 

Shisui bowed, “Thank you Third-sama.”

 

“Dismissed. I will expect a report on Mizuki’s blood soon Inoichi.”

 

Kakashi, Tenzō, Itachi, Shisui and Kaiji herded Naruto out of the Hokage’s Residence.

 

They then made their way to the hospital to check on Iruka.

 

Shisui still had to visit the Academy but since he still had Hana’s nin-ken with him he wanted to ensure that Kaiji was returned to her and the nin-ken’s brothers

 

Normally an academy student was more excited about graduating but Naruto still was worried about Iruka and he clearly blamed himself for Iruka’s injury just as Kakashi-sempai did…

 

Kakashi wasn’t as demonstrative with his affection as Iruka was but he squeezed Naruto’s shoulder, “While I’m not happy with the circumstances I am proud of you for proving your worth as a ninja, for learning the Shadow Clone jutsu and graduating. I know Iruka would be proud but I promise to let you tell him.”

 

Naruto frowned, “Itachi? Shisui? I have a question…”

 

Shisui treated him a huge grin, “What question would that be?”

 

Itachi gave him a small smile, “Go ahead and ask.”

 

“Did Iruka really fight your graduating early?” Naruto blurted out.

 

Whatever the Uchiha cousins were expecting him to ask it clearly wasn’t that…

 

They exchange glances.

 

Shisui shrugged and spoke first, “Yes? No doubt he had his reasons, while I have done more good a full-fledged ninja then I could do as an academy student, I don’t think I would allow anyone else to do so. I would have protested Itachi doing the same but I wasn’t given the chance to give my opinion.”

 

Itachi closed his eyes, “If I’d know that I would have ended up in the Foundation or even in the Anbu I would have stayed a student. I somewhat regret graduating early, which is why I am grateful that Sasuke has not followed in our footsteps. I wished I’d listened to Iruka when he tried to tell us we weren’t ready.”

 

Naruto muttered, “So Mizuki-sensei wasn’t lying…”

 

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder, “He may have once been a good teacher, but he betrayed all of his students today, not just you.”

 

Naruto gave them a forced smile, “They’ll be better off with Shisui-nii.”

 

Itachi nodded.

 

They then fell silent as they made their way to the hospital to check on Iruka…

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kaitaro appeared in the doorway of the main entrance and yipped.

 

The pensive group followed the middle nin-ken towards the treatment room that Kaimaru was guarding.

 

The door was still locked so they could do nothing more but sit and wait.

 

Naruto ended up falling asleep in Itachi’s arms despite a valiant struggle to stay awake.

 

Using all that chakra to practice and then fight Mizuki had clearly drained the boy so no one blamed him.

 

They were waiting almost two hours before Hana stepped out of the treatment room and wiped her brow.

 

Kakashi bolted to his feet, “Iruka? Is he alright?”

 

Hana nodded wearily, “It was deep and we had to do some internal damage repair. That traitor actually had poison that was preventing the wound from clotting and that was what took the longest. Rin is more exhausted then me, she did most of the work but he’ll be fine. She wants to keep him for a few days to be sure it heals properly.”

 

Itachi adjusted his hold on Naruto and let Tenzō help him up, “We’ll put Naruto to bed and bring him back in the morning.”

 

Kakashi gave them a weary but grateful look.

 

“I’m going to help Rin move Iruka to a room to recover in and she already said that Kakashi can sleep in a chair.”

 

Shisui frowned, “What about you?”

 

“I’m going to go home to sleep in a little while.”

 

Shisui nodded, “I’ll wait for you.”

 

The look he received was bemusement and then Hana reentered the treatment room.

 

Itachi and Tenzō left with a sleeping Naruto, who looked rather innocent and adorable even if he was in actuality a precocious but lovable brat…

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a bit more different then canon?

Chapter 9

  
  
Kakashi waited until he knew that Iruka would be alright before summoning his prospective genin team…  
  
Iruka had given his leaf forehead protector to Naruto to celebrate his graduation.  
  
It wasn’t a surprise to have Naruto and Sasuke arrive together…  
  
Though Kakashi wondered what the Third Hokage was thinking when he chose Haruno Sakura as the third member of his genin squad.  
  
From Iruka’s stories about his class this year, Kakashi knew that Sasuke loathed Sakura who took any opportunity to put Naruto down and say he didn’t belong like the rest of them did.  
  
He ordered his team to meet him in one of the training fields at five o’clock knowing that they would come without eating breakfast.  
  
Kakashi hid watching them until about nine before he appeared.  
  
Sasuke was sullen, Naruto worried and Sakura indignant.  
  
Naruto blurted out, “Is Ruka-nii alright? Did you have to visit the hospital? That’s why you’re late right?”  
  
Sasuke snorted, “He’s late because it’s part of the test…”  
  
Sakura hissed, “You made us come out here before breakfast and then wait four hours before showing up? What sort of a test is this?  
  
“A test that might have you all sent back to the Academy.” Kakashi retorted even as a pair of bells appeared in his left hand. “Now the object of this test is to claim one of my bells. Those who do will be rewarded with a bento. If you fail then you will definitely be sent back to the academy…”   
  
Sakura sniffed as if it shouldn’t be too hard.  
  
Kakashi had trained Sasuke and Naruto before and they seemed to realize things were never that easy.  
  
Kakashi was pleased that they seemed to have figured that much out…  
  
Then again they were just as natural a pair in mock battles as Shisui and Hana were in real life.  
  
Kakashi took out one of Jiraiya-sensei’s Icha Icha books and said smugly, “Begin.”  
  
Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances and then nodded with Naruto leaping into a tree and Sasuke diving into the bushes.  
  
Five Naruto clones appeared out of nowhere and began attacking Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi wasn’t surprised that they showed a marked improvement from the first time Naruto used them in battle.  
  
Five more Naruto clones appeared but before Kakashi could fight them, they were taken out by five well-placed kunai.  
  
Sakura appeared, palming the kunai from the ground and launched herself at Kakashi.  
  
He was bored of playing with Naruto’s clones anyway and Sakura was a fool to take out the second wave of clones.  
  
He cast a genjutsu on her that made her worst fear come true…  
  
Vindictively, Kakashi wondered what that would be: Sasuke dying or Sasuke declaring his love for anyone but Sakura?  
  
Ten Naruto clones attacked him this time…  
  
Then he spotted the real Naruto and Sasuke aiming for his bells.  
  
He let them get close before hurling them both away and into the nearby river.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto had definitely learned something that Kakashi himself hadn’t learned until after Sasuke’s uncle Obito had died: teamwork.  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura seemed to have been absent the days they taught that at the Academy…  
  
Sasuke and Naruto worked together perfectly…  
  
They were constantly adapting and adjusting their strategy as they continued their attack and silently communicating.   
  
Sasuke was very skilled but he was limited compared to Itachi and Shisui because his Sharingan hadn’t awakened yet.  
  
Which was a good thing otherwise the two of them might have a real chance to succeed…  
  
Kakashi felt his genjutsu break on Sakura much sooner then he had anticipated and he paid her a little more attention.  
  
Her ability to do that so easily had not been in her file…  
  
Then he felt someone had been trapped.  
  
He called a halt to the test.  
  
Forcing Sasuke and Naruto to look incredibly foolish when they pulled back their attack and Naruto had to dissipate his clones.  
  
Sasuke scowled, “Why?”  
  
Kakashi snorted, “Because someone decided to test my patience…” he stalked over to the their original meeting place that had two bentos and chopsticks.  
  
Hanging upside down and cursing was the third member of his genin squad.  
  
It was a good thing that Sakura had worn shorts under her dress otherwise they would have seen far more then they ever wanted to.  
  
“LET ME DOWN AT ONCE!” Sakura yelled.  
  
Kakashi let her down and she was bound to one of the three posts in the middle of the training field.   
  
“Now why do you think that you ended up like this?” Kakashi snorted.  
  
He remembered that when Minato-sensei subjected his team to the same test that it was Obito who ended up where Sakura was.  
  
How fitting that it should be the most annoying…  
  
Kakashi glowered, “Someone always tries to cheat because they think that their jōnin isn’t looking. Sasuke reclaimed the Uchiha honor by not taking the bait. Now the bentos belong to Naruto and Sasuke because they didn’t cheat. I will return later and we’ll begin the test again at one. You two are not to give Sakura one bite as punishment for her cheating. Unless you all want to be sent back to the academy that is…”  
  
Then he vanished in a cloud of smoke and waited to see if they would do as his own team…  
  
While he didn’t see Sasuke feeding Sakura first anymore then he had offered food to Obito first, he wondered if Naruto was soft-hearted enough to do it…  
  
Sakura wiggled and sulked as Naruto and Sasuke started to eat.  
  
Eventually Naruto began to chew on his bottom lip thoughtfully before he held out a bit of chicken to Sakura.  
  
The pink-haired kunoichi scowled, “What are you trying to do fail us?”  
  
Naruto scowled, “You missed breakfast just like we did…we’ll need to work together to really get a chance at those bells. Sasuke and I tried by ourselves; even with my clones we couldn’t do it. If we all eat then we’ll have a better chance…”  
  
“Why would you offer me food?” Sakura glared.  
  
“Because you can’t help us with an empty stomach…” Naruto reasoned. "You'll be even slower and Kashi-nii will hear your stomach growling."  
  
Sasuke growled, “Oh alright she can have some of mine.”  
  
Naruto beamed at him, “If she won’t eat mine then I thought I’d share mine with you and you could give her some of yours. I can handle eating less…”  
  
“Yeah right Mr. Four bowls of ramen.” Sasuke retorted.  
  
Naruto blushed, “I only eat two usually…”  
  
“I like the second idea better!” Sakura announced.  
  
As Sakura leaned over to take the offered bit from Sasuke, Kakashi appeared in the middle of a clap of thunder and a smoke cloud.  
  
“YOU,” Kakashi gave them one of his unusual grins when he appeared, “pass.”  
  
The three gaped at him, “WHAT?!”  
  
Kakashi snickered, “The whole point of the exercise was to get you to work as a real team and it took you long enough to decide to work together. Now you really are genins! Go ahead and finish those bentos boys and then I’ll treat you three to ramen.”  
  
So Sasuke and Naruto woofed down their bentos before Kakashi untied Sakura.   
  
Then they all headed back to Konoha’s downtown and Ichiraku…

  
  
XooooooX

 

  
Sasuke’s entire family: Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui’s parents were there…  
  
Shisui was standing with his team but behind his lover Hana’s three massive dogs.   
  
Itachi was standing with his family; he was apparently still too nervous and terrified of his family’s reaction to use the henge around them but Tenzō had his hand on hir back…  
  
Iruka was beaming from his place with next to the Uchihas when The Third Hokage announced the teams out loud, with the genin walking out to stand in front of their jōnin sensei. Iruka being in the hospital due to the attack by Mizuki had postponed the official graduation ceremony …   
  
“Team Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.”  
  
Everyone knew that a Sarutobi always captained an InoShikaCho genin team…  
  
“Team Kurenai: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyūga Hinata.”  
  
An all sensor ninja team was odd but with Shisui and Hana on a team, it wasn’t too unusual right?  
  
“Team Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and”  
  
That last team was definitely expected even if news of Naruto’s graduation came late …  
  
Then the Third Hokage named the final member of Kakashi’s team…  
  
“Haruno Sakura.”  
  
Now Sasuke’s disgusted expression and Naruto’s annoyed one made sense…  
  
Two more teams were named before the students were dismissed but none of them were important anyway.  
  
Kakashi had both Sasuke and Naruto in headlocks and dragged them over.  
  
Itachi beamed at Sasuke, “You did it!”  
  
Sasuke grumbled, “But not in a year and I didn’t exceed any of your test scores.”  
  
Naruto snickered, “He’s just jealous because he’s had to deal with bug boy and pineapple head chasing after him scorewise.”  
  
“While you never put in any effort.” Sasuke retorted. “The you I spar with at home and the you at school have completely different levels in skill. There is a reason why Iruka-sensei always looks so exasperated with you.”  
  
Naruto shrugged, “I know my skill level, so what’s the point? Besides, Iruka knows what I can do, so what does it matter if I only put in effort when we spar at home or when Kakashi teaches me?”  
  
“You are such a child.” Sasuke snorted.  
  
“Sasuke-kun!” the pink-haired kunōichi called Sakura said throwing her arms around Sasuke’s neck.  
  
Sasuke shoved her, “Don’t touch me.”  
  
Itachi groaned, “You really shouldn’t hit girls Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke growled, “She shouldn’t touch me.”  
  
“But Sasuke-kun!” the girl whined.  
  
Kakashi groaned, “Sakura leave him alone.”  
  
“Well you did it…” Iruka observed, “you’re the jōnin for sensei’s son…”  
  
“I always thought Sasuke would end up on a team with Naruto…” Itachi mused.  
  
“You’d have to be blind not to notice how their skills mesh.” Tenzō shrugged.  
  
“For what it’s worth we are…proud of you Sasuke.” Their father Fugaku muttered.   
  
They ended up repeating their dining choices back from when they celebrated Sasuke and Naruto starting the Academy.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show of hands who was surprised that sasunaru were working together to try to get the bells? What about the Pink Shrieker taking out Naruto's clones? Did you expect her to try to steal the food?


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is summoned by the Third Hokagefollowing Naruto's official graduation

Chapter 10

 

After a dinner of ramen, an Anbu delivered a note to Kakashi summoning him to the Hokage’s mansion …

 

Kakashi let Iruka escort Naruto home promising to see him soon.

 

Kakashi was surprised by the summons, especially when he was on leave from the Anbu to serve as Naruto and Sasuke’s jōnin.

 

Yet he made his way quickly by way of rooftops…

 

He arrived and was ushered in with less fury and indignation as his last visit when he returned both the pilfered scroll and Mizuki the traitor.

 

Kakashi made his way to the Hokage’s private apartments.

 

Unlike Minato-sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen spent much of his life in the Hokage mansion raising first his own children: Arashi, Asuma and . Now currently his grandchildren Sawaii Hitomi and Sarutobi Konohamaru were living in this Hallowed Halls just as Senju Tsunade Hime-sama had been before he was born.

 

The Third Hokage was sitting smoking his pipe on a platform in the spacious room where he often addressed large groups of Konoha ninja.

 

Kakashi sat respectively before him, “You sent for me Lord Third?”

 

The Third Hokage nodded, “Yes, a token of my pride in Naruto’s accomplishments. As our village’s only obvious Uzumaki these days, Naruto must show his pride by wearing his clan’s symbol even if he knows it not. I maybe losing my edge but I wanted him to remind those who see him of his father, your former sensei who was called the Yellow Flash and yet to be his own person. Naruto is quite the mixture of Kushina-san and Minato-kun isn’t he?”

 

Kakashi opened the box that he had knelt in front of…

 

Inside was a set of three orange tracksuits that were the reverse of Obito’s…

 

It was predominantly orange with blue but the ribbed collar and sleeve cuffs were white.

 

Kakashi felt a momentary pang in his heart, and then he saw how prominent the Uzumaki clan’s symbol was. The whirlpool was in precisely the same location as Obito’s Uchiha Fan had been.

 

Kakashi gave the elder Hokage a ghost of a smile, though to be fair he couldn’t _see_ it through the mask. “I am sure that he will enjoy it.”

 

Iruka was the only person to see beneath his mask, even Itachi and Tenzō couldn’t claim that despite living in the same house as him…

 

“Thank you for coming so promptly Kakashi. I know that tonight was important to all of you. Do give my congratulations to Naruto. I don’t want my gift to be known but I want him to have it.” The Third Hokage said gruffly.

 

Kakashi rose bowing before taking up the package. “I live to serve. I will obey of course.”

 

Over the years Naruto had many items bearing the Uzumaki crest slipped into his clothing that Iruka or Mikoto ordered.

 

Kakashi bowed again before heading home.

 

Tomorrow was the true start of his new life as a sensei to a genin squad…

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the whole Hanare incident...

Chapter 11

 

After a week of D-rank missions, Kakashi was summoned by Raido to talk to Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi-san who were members of the Interrogation Squad.

 

He was surprised since he wasn’t an active member of the Anbu at present…

 

“Any reason why I was called?”

 

“We picked up a spy who was in the guise of an iterant musician. In our delving into her mind, all we could find in her memories was that of a teenage you.”

 

Kakashi frowned, “A spy? With my face in her memories?”

 

Ibiki nodded, “We’ve discussed our findings with the Third Hokage, he wants you to escort this kunoichi around tomorrow.”

 

Kakashi grumbled, “I can’t, it’s a festival. We’ve got a mission assigned to assist, giving tickets to play the games.”

 

Inoichi shrugged, “That mission was reassigned to Kurenai’s squad as of an hour ago. We really need you on this mission to protect the village.”

 

Kakashi groaned, “You know that my escorting her will likely cause trouble.”

 

Likely that Iruka would get jealous; Iruka had wanted to attend the festival together…

 

It had been almost another date night with Tenzō, Itachi, Shisui and Hana.

 

Yet it was impossible for a genin sensei to refuse a mission unless a member of their squad or themselves was ill.

 

Ninja obeyed orders for the good of society and the order that comes from obeying.

 

Reluctantly, Kakashi gave in.

 

After all, what choice did he have?

 

XooooooX

 

Explaining that he’d gotten out of his original mission only to be assigned a B-ranked mission that would appear like a date would upset Iruka who was already withdrawn due to the Mizuki situation…

 

Kakashi had since the death of Obito valued honesty even if it caused trouble rather than ignore a given situation.

 

Upon returning home, he sent Naruto to inform Sasuke and Sakura about their being given the day off tomorrow.

 

Then reluctantly he entered the kitchen to find his lover cooking.

 

“Is that you Kakashi?”

 

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, “Yes, it is I but I come with bad news.”

 

Iruka stepped away from the stove. “What’s the bad news now? You already have a mission so we’re not joining them on that proposed joint date.”

 

Kakashi slumped into a chair, “I’ve been taken off that mission and given another one.”

 

Iruka set down his spoon, “What are you working on instead?”

 

Kakashi frowned, “It’s a mission I would have refused if I had the choice you see. Technically, it’s an escort mission but it’s an unsavory one in my opinion.”

 

Iruka flinched, “What do you mean by unsavory? Are you traveling as someone’s husband?”

 

“Not exactly but not far off.” Kakashi said ruefully, “I’m to escort a spy who whose only memory is of me as a teenager but I don’t remember them at all.”

 

Iruka swallowed, “What do you mean by escort…”

 

“Escorting around the village, likely to the festival but we’ll be alone…”

 

Iruka snorted, “The hell you will. Tenzō, Itachi, Shisui and Hana will be there. I’ll attend with Mikoto-san and we’ll bring the children. I don’t want anyone who knows about us to think you’d date anyone else.”

 

Kakashi scowled, “I’m oblivious but I’m not a cheat. Besides, I know that Tenzo and Itachi would have my hide if I did. Telling you about this mission is nerve-wracking enough, I’m not looking forward to telling them.”

 

“Telling us what?” came Itachi’s cold but familiar voice.

 

Iruka sighed, “Kakashi’s original mission was transferred; now he’s escorting a probable spy around tomorrow to try to figure out why he was in her head as her only memory.”

 

“Escorting her where?” Tenzō asked dryly.

 

Kakashi flinched, “The festival in hopes of her relaxing…”

 

“You’re abandoning Iruka to go on a date with a possible spy?” Itachi sputtered.

 

Kakashi held up an empty hand in protest, “It’s not a date! It’s a mission and I’m not interested in some spy. How could they compare to Iruka anyway?”

 

Iruka flinched; a kunoichi could continue the Hatake line…

 

It was unheard of for a male to bear a child wasn’t it?

 

Iruka noticed the same flinch in Itachi and felt an empathy for the younger ninja.

 

Tenzō shrugged, “As long as you understand…”

 

With that the awkward conversation ended…

 

XooooooX

 

Kakashi left early, knowing that Naruto would be furious if he figured out that he ditched them for a solo mission and Sasuke wouldn’t take it much better.

 

He felt Iruka’s gaze as he left.

 

Kakashi schooled himself and took off by jumping rooftop to rooftop avoiding the early morning traffic before the festival began.

 

He stopped briefly to purchase a meat bun for breakfast before making his way to the prison near the intelligence division.

 

Waiting for him was the kunoichi accompanied by subordinates of Inoichi and Ibiki; Aoba and Genma.

 

The spy was wearing a yellow kimono trimmed with cherry blossom pink…

 

If he preferred females, Kakashi might have found her attractive.

 

Unfortunately for her, he did not and he resented this assignment.

 

Kakashi did his best to remain coolly polite, noticing that his friends Tenzō, Itachi, Hana and Shisui were under their usual henge to avoid a scene.

 

Mikoto and Iruka were watching as well as were Naruto and Sasuke who looked furious.

 

Kakashi stiffened, letting the kunoichi look around the festival and reluctantly taught her the games as well as taste some of the wares.

 

This assignment bored him…

 

Finally he had enough and led her towards a quieter spot and spoke gruffly.

 

“I’m not going to interrogate you so relax.”

 

The kunoichi leaned against the rail and looked up at the sky, “Ah…I always feel so peaceful when I see the clouds…”

 

Kakashi glanced up and thought that the passing clouds bore a strange resemblance to Naruto and Sasuke…

 

“Cloud watching can help clear the mind…” Kakashi said briskly.

 

“You once told me to look up at the sky when I felt discouraged.”

 

Kakashi turned to stare at her, “I was told your only retrievable memory had me in it, yet I have no recollection of you.”

 

The kunoichi flinched, “I see, I must not have made much of an impression. I had hoped to meet you again but I didn’t consider that as a possible result of us meeting again. You were my hope; I was trained far from my village and have never known my parents. I have always been called Hanare but I don’t even know if they gave it to me. I don’t even know where my village is or what it is even like, I would like to think that it is very much like yours. I always imagined it as a place like this…”

 

“I am sorry that I can’t remember you Hanare, why are you telling me this when you have been silent all this time.” Kakashi asked gruffly.

 

She shrugged, “I suppose because I…trust you.

 

Kakashi snorted, “I don’t see why. We’ve hardly met.”

 

Then two kids fell from the sky…

 

“Aaah!”

 

“Aeeii!”

 

Kakashi was knocked on top of Hanare, his Sharingan eye activating mid-fall and looked into the spy’s eyes.

 

Landing on them were Ino and the pink-haired brat Sakura.

 

The girls scrambled off Kakashi and began twittering about a kiss, called them lovebirds and even mentioned his name.

 

That was when Kakashi realized that they’d landed in a sort of accidental kiss…

 

He sprung off the spy, his sharingan having found the answers that Ibiki and Inoichi were looking for.

 

Kakashi snarled, glaring at the two girls and grabbing Hanare by her wrist. “We’ll be going now.”

 

Stupid Sakura, getting the answers that he was asked for wasn’t worth this…

 

It was too much to ask that no one other than those stupid girls witnessed that incident.

 

Would Iruka see it rationally as an accident or would he react badly?

 

Then there was Itachi and Tenzō, how badly would they take this…

 

First things first, he had to get rid of this kunoichi.

 

He half-pulled, half-shoved her along heading for the Interrogation Division.

 

“Is that all?” Hanare frowned, “Are you leaving so soon? Did this mean anything?” he hand coming up to touch her lips.

 

Kakashi growled, “Only in the extent that my lover likely witnessed that accidental kiss, I can’t see that they would take it well.”

 

Hanare stiffened, “Lover? I suppose it was conceited of me think that you wouldn’t have a lover…”

 

Kakashi blinked at her, “Why would you think that? Am I such a dislikable person that I wouldn’t?”

 

Hanare held up her free hand, “I didn’t mean that…I just…” her shoulders sagged, “I…never mind. It was foolish.”

 

Kakashi dumped her off on her guards Aoba and Genma, and then went to find Ibiki and Inoichi to report in.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka tried not to think about how hurt he was that Kakashi’s mission was essentially a date with a spy to trick information out of her.

 

Having to watch Kakashi slip away like some skulking teenage was painful.

 

Knowing that Kakashi felt he had to do that was equally painful.

 

He was silent and morose when he fixed breakfast for himself, Naruto, Itachi and Tenzō.

 

Iruka struggled to seem normal, yet Itachi and Tenzō seemed to get that he wasn’t dealing well with this…

 

Both paused to squeeze his shoulder when he delivered breakfast to the table.

 

“Ne ne Ruka-nii where’s Kashi-sensei?” Naruto said between eager bites.

 

“He’s on a mission, remember? You were taken off the festival mission because his skills were needed.” Iruka said stiffly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto frowned.

 

Iruka coughed, “Nothing…”

 

He hurried to eat himself then started on the dishes.

 

Itachi and Tenzō slipped away to use henge to avoid being recognized, especially since the Uchiha heir’s mother was accompanying Iruka to keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke.

 

Itachi’s father was in charge of course of festival security and that meant that there were Uchihas everywhere.

 

Itachi was terrified of hir family finding out about his lover, so much so that he went on dates under a henge.

 

They all did technically, if only so s/he wouldn’t feel at a disadvantage…

 

After the kitchen was cleaned up, he and Naruto headed out to the lane to meet Mikoto and Sasuke.

 

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to be distracted by an excited Naruto, it was the first time he was going be attending a Konoha festival and he wasn’t supposed to be on a mission right now.

 

It was Mikoto who noticed that he was distracted...

 

“I heard that Kakashi was reassigned to a mission…” she murmured.

 

Iruka flinched, “A mission even he hates.”

 

“So that’s why the kids have the day off? What sort of a mission?” Mikoto snorted.

 

“Any other sort of mission I could handle…but this one…” Iruka mumbled, “I hate this. Is this why ninja take so long to have relationships? Even Kakashi’s old teammate Rin refuses to have a relationship…”

 

“What about Shisui and Hana? Or Asuma and Kurenai? Even Anko and Genma?”

 

“If one dies, what happens?” Iruka muttered darkly.

 

“What we do is important, yes but to challenge the fear of loss we paid for our future.” Mikoto said sternly, “It’s always worth it; spring must come even after the coldest winter. Isn’t that something you’ve learned?”

 

Iruka hung his head, “Yes, the Will of Fire must be passed to the next generation.”

 

Mikoto squeezed his shoulder, “Without passing through the fear of loss to find love, there is no one born to inherit the Will of Fire.”

 

Yet, how could two male ninja have a child that could be taught?

 

Perhaps, his own desire to be loved by Kakashi was too selfish…

 

What was he doing?

 

“Come on, come on! Festival! Festival!” Naruto said excitedly.

 

“It’s not that excited, we were supposed to be working after all.”

 

“But we’re not,” Naruto said bouncing as he dragged on Sasuke’s hand.

 

Iruka wished he felt as excited as Naruto.

 

By the time they reached the festival, the two boys were excited, well as excited as Sasuke could get. That boy was notoriously unmotivated to expose his emotions and naturally stoic quite like his father Fugaku.

 

Itachi’s feelings were more visible in times of great stress…

 

It was Sasuke rather than Naruto who seemed to notice that he was morose and distracted compared to his usual self.

 

Yet Sasuke seemed more interested in distracting Naruto by challenging him to various games.

 

Which led them to meeting up with Kurenai’s team who were peeved to be missing out on the festival; Shino was more likely to be moaning his having to work with people, Hinata who still far too shy and Kiba likely was miserable surrounded by all of these food smells that he couldn’t have. He like Shino and likely Akamaru hated to be cooped up in a small space…

 

Iruka flinched when he saw Kakashi teaching that spy festival games like catching fish, ringing the bottle or tossing coins into bottles. There were other games too but those were the supposed trickiest.

 

There were citizen level difficulty and ninja level difficulty, Kakashi would be given the latter which would be only half as easy as the former.

 

Besides Kakashi, Iruka spotted Itachi with Tenzo in their alter ego forms Himeko and Tei-chan, along with Hina and Taishi who were really Shisui and Hana.

 

Iruka felt a sudden longing to be hiding beneath the mask of his alter ego Rui-chan even if he wasn’t as fond of being female as Itachi was…

 

Iruka noticed to his worry that Mikoto seemed to be observing that group far too closely and he herded Sasuke and Naruto towards the food court.

 

Mikoto murmured, “I always had my suspicions…I knew he had his reasons for spending so much time at Kakashi’s especially in the company of that one. Thank Amaterasu for Sasuke…”

 

Iruka groaned inwardly, she was far too perceptive…

 

At least for Itachi’s sake, she was far more accepting than her husband…

 

Iruka stiffen when he overheard that pink-haired girl Sakura and Asuma’s student Ino twittering about Kakashi-sensei’s date and a kiss. They wondered if Kakashi had run off with the spy because of that kiss to have his wicked adult way with her.

 

Iruka immediately felt sick, kiss? Kakashi kissed someone else and it was that spy?

 

Mikoto yelled, “Rin! Rin get over here. Guy you go bother that Lee student of yours.”

 

Rin, who looked after their strange family’s health hurried over, “Iruka? Are you alright?”

 

Iruka shook his head before fainting, “I don’t think so…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a cliffy but what did you think?


	13. Chapter 12A

 

Chapter 12

 

Kakashi had heard on his way back from dumping the spy from Jōmaegakure on Aoba and Genma as well as reporting to Ibiki and Inoichi about the ‘success’ of his escort mission that Iruka had collapsed.

 

He worried, it wasn’t because Sakura and Ino were talking about his ‘date’ and ‘kiss’ with that spy…was it?

 

When Kakashi arrived, it was Itachi who tackled him to the ground and yelled about what he was thinking and how could he hurt Iruka like this...

 

Sasuke was surprised, Itachi rarely showed emotion like that.

 

Even Hana’s nin-ken were growling at Kakashi.

 

Kakashi’s sputtering attempts to explain himself seemed to fall on deaf ears.

 

How could Kakashi had lied about a mission when he was on a date and kissed some girl?

 

Yuck! Sasuke hated liars most of all, Kakashi had always been like family but this was terrible...

 

Rin was the one to toss Itachi off of Kakashi and shoved him into Tenzō’s arms, before she sat on him herself, “You child! How could you? You’re clearly still not mature enough to be in a relationship; don’t you know how much Iruka cares for you? He thinks he’s not good enough for you! What sort of mission includes kissing?”

 

Kakashi protested, “It wasn’t my fault! Sakura and Ino were stalking me; I was interrogating the kunoichi with the silence method. Those two nosy children fell out of a tree and landed on my back toppling me on top of the woman. I wouldn’t have chosen to kiss her, if I had been told that it was part of my mission to do so I would have told them to find another Sharingan user to read her mind. Ask the Yamanakas, I’m sure Ino would tell you exactly when I supposedly kissed that kunoichi and her father Inoichi will tell you when I dumped her off on the Interogators. I was tempted to resign as a ninja when I was assigned this mission. I see now that I should have.” He looked towards the floor, “Will Iruka be alright?”

 

Rin let go of him, “Physically, there is nothing wrong with him. Emotionally, I think he’s very hurt by this and it will take a while before he trusts you or himself.”

 

Kakashi pouted, “It wasn’t as if I did anything wrong...”

 

Rin leaned in to growl, “If Shisui were in your place, do you think that Hana wouldn’t be angry enough to claw his face off? What would be my response if Guy ever did such a thing to me...”

 

“You’d ignore him for weeks.” Kakashi muttered darkly. “Hana would probably tie him up and leave him there for days without food or water until he grovelled enough.”

 

Both kunoichi growled at him for his forthrightness.

 

Sasuke watched from the shadows, when Mikoto didn’t respond to the slight on Shisui Sasuke blurted out, “Kakashi-sensei how could you say that about Shisui-nii? Who would really treat him so meanly?”

 

Shisui glowered at him, “Sasuke such vehemence isn’t needed. I wouldn’t let myself be put in a situation to deserve it. I would totally deserve it, _if_ I were that foolish as to get in such a situation though.”

 

Mikoto ignored them, “Shisui has nothing to do with this, this about your considering how to be in a relationship like an adult. You should consider how your choices good or bad reflect on your partner. There are rules about being alone with interviewees for such a reason to avoid situations like this. I am surprised that Ibiki and Inoichi allowed such a situation to occur but you should have been more aware of your surroundings. Despite your reluctance to take on this mission, an outsider might interpret your behaviour as a date which your other student did.”

 

Kakashi was still pouting while Naruto was still distracted by an unconscious Iruka.

 

Mikoto glared at him, “You better fix this Kakashi, we’ve all tried to boost Iruka’s self-confidence and in one day you completely devastated it. Iruka has done more than you deserve, he was the one who picked up the slack raising Naruto because you were always seemingly away on missions. It took you how long to dump the primary responsibility on him? He was still a child himself, being not even thirteen when he demanded to help look after Kushina’s son. You were just fourteen yourself, if Fugaku and I hadn’t agreed to support you both, no one would have agreed to let you two children raise a baby even if the Third Hokage was supportive of having the Fourth Hokage and Kushina’s best students raise their child.”

  
Kakashi flinched.

 

“We’ve welcomed you into our family Kakashi, please don’t make us regret it.” Mikoto said stiffly, “Come on Sasuke we’re going home.”

  
  
It hurt that Mikoto was so angry with him, it was depressing that everyone even Rin and Guy were angry with him.

 

Granted he could be oblivious, just look at the situation regarding their sex life before, but had his mistake in accepting this mission caused that much damage?

 

Iruka was the type to hold things in just as he was, but had he really hurt him that much?

 

Naruto slammed the door of Kakashi’s shared room with Iruka.

 

Kakashi could hear the boy moving what sounded like furniture around.

 

When he tried to open the door, he found it blocked…

 

Kakashi slid to the floor and sighed, “Naruto, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m keeping you away from Ruka-nii.” Naruto said seriously. “You aren’t going to apologize so you can’t see him. Go away.”

 

Being thrown out of his own room hurt…

 

Itachi snorted, “Serves you right…”

 

Kakashi wasn’t surprised that Itachi was still pissed at him, Rin flounced off with Guy in tow as had Hana and Shisui.

 

Itachi recast his henge jutsu before he disappeared with Tenzō into their own shared room.

  
  
Kakashi was left alone; really could this day get any worse?”  


 


	14. Chapter 12B

  
Kakashi stared at the door, how did this even happen?  
  
Iruka had felt so shocked by his perceived betrayal that he’d fainted.  
  
Naruto had essentially locked him out of his bedroom that he’d shared with Iruka since Naruto was born.  
  
He noticed that traps had also been set even if Naruto hadn’t told him; he was an Anbu after all…  
  
Iruka had felt so shocked by his perceived betrayal that he had fainted and Naruto had locked him out of his own bedroom just now. Before that Itachi had punched him but Rin hadn’t bothered to heal him on her way out and no one had pulled Itachi off of him. When Guy left he had given him a ‘you disappoint me’ look and Tenzō had shaken his head in dismay. He had gotten lectured by Sasuke and Mikoto as well as manage to piss off both Shisui and Hana.  
  
Whose fault was it that Kakashi found himself in this situation? Ibiki and Inoichi for assigning him this mission rather than asking for another Sharingan user to examine her mind? Ino and the pink-haired brat for stalking him to the extent that they fell out of a tree and caused him to fall on the Jomai kunoichi and accidentally kiss her?  
  
His mission might be a technical success but its impact on his relationships with his lover and his friends was almost painful.  
  
Kakashi scowled, he wanted to fix this but he was at a loss. After all, he was essentially locked out of his own room so that was difficult…  
  
It was around lunchtime anyway, when one considered Iruka’s love for ramen that he passed on to Naruto, it might be Kakashi’s best change for reconciliation at this point.  
  
After cleaning up, Kakashi left the house and headed back to the festival to hunt for Ichiraku’s festival ramen stand to order for the three of them.  
  
He ordered two large Miso ramens to go with extra pork and a Shio ramen for himself; for Naruto and Iruka there were extra servings of noodles.  
  
Hopefully this peace offering would help Kakashi gain enterance into his own bedroom.  


# XooooooX

  
Kakashi returned with ramen for the three of them as well as lunch for Tenzō and Itachi, only to find his roommates were gone. So he assumed that they had been invited to lunch by Mikoto instead.  
  
So he left their food in the kitchen under a stasis sealing jutsu so it wouldn’t get cold, before setting the takeout boxes of ramen in front of his bedroom door.  
  
Kakashi called out, “Uh Naruto?”  
  
“I thought I said to go away and stay away!” Naruto retorted defensively.  
  
Kakashi swallowed, “You did; only I thought you might be hungry…”  
  
  
Naruto of course protested only to be betrayed by his rumbling stomach, “Fine I am hungry, but why should I trust you? How do I know you didn’t put a sleeping powder in it?”  
  
“What good would that do?” Kakashi snorted, “You set traps remember? I might destroy my own room or the house if I forced my way inside. Besides, I paid for ramen for the three of us. You and Iruka both like the same meal, how could I know which ramen you’d eat? If I did put a sleeping powder in the ramen, Iruka might eat it instead which would only make this worse.”  
  
“Did someone say ramen?” came Iruka’s voice weakly from the other side of the door.  
  
Naruto snorted, “Kashi-nii is trying to earn points by bringing ramen after I locked him out and told him to go away.”  
  
“Kakashi is here? Oh…” Iruka mumbled.  
  
Kakashi knocked on the door insistently, “Iruka please we need to talk, please tell Naruto to remove the traps and let me in.”   


# XooooooX

  
“I already know what you are going to say; you changed your mind. You decided that you need a woman because you have to continue the Hatake family. I already know that you’re bisexual Kakashi…” Iruke sighed.   
  
“What is bisexual?” Naruto asked frowning.  
  
Before Iruka could reply, Kakashi blurted out.  
  
“The kiss was an accident! I don’t like women really…I just like sex! I know that is weird but its true! Besides, it was Sakura and Ino’s fault it happened. They were stalking me because they believed it to be a date and climbed into a tree only to fall when they leaned in too far to eavesdrop! So they knocked me onto the interrogation subject. I would never kiss anyone else! I don’t want a woman, I don’t want anyone but you Iruka!”  
  
“Are you sorry yet?” Naruto snapped.  
  
Kakashi sounded as if he were leaning on the door, “I was going to tell Iruka about that so-called kiss so I hurried back to dump the subject and report on the mission, only when I went to find Iruka I learned that he had collapsed. So I came straight home but everyone reacted as if my kissing someone other than you was on purpose!”  
  
Iruka probably looked like a pouting child to Naruto because he was curled up on the futon with his face pressed into a pillow that smelt achingly of Kakashi.  
  
Moving out of this room that was filled with over twelve years of memories as roommates and more recently lovers was painful to consider and doing so would have torn out his heart.  
  
The third Great Ninja War and the Kyūbi attack had devastated their paternal clans and left them the sole survivors. Was it really alright for them to be selfish and stay together when it meant that their clans would become extinct when they died?  


There was the option of a surrogate but Iruka didn’t know any woman who might offer or consider it…

 

“Iruka you do believe me don’t you?” Kakashi pleaded through the closed and blocked door.

 

If Iruka had to be honest, he wanted to believe Kakashi. Was he just being placated with pretty words? Sure Kakashi could be oblivious and it was more than a little embarrassing that his lover had to have all of their relationship problems brought to his attention by outsiders- usually by Itachi much to Iruka’s mortification.

 

Both his and Naruto’s stomachs growled to remind them it was past lunchtime…

 

Iruka whispered, “Let him in Naruto so we can have our ramen.”

 

  
“But Ruka-nii,” Naruto protested.

 

“I promise to make him grovel.” Iruka sighed, “Just because he can bring in our lunch, doesn’t mean he can sleep here.”

 

Naruto grumbled, “Fine but you’d better not let him do anything without proving he’s sorry.”

 

Iruka didn’t know what would prove that, could he really believe or trust Kakashi?

 

He listened absently, half distracted by his own melancholy thoughts as Naruto removed his traps and the furniture blocking the door.

 

Kakashi burst in with boxes from Ichiraku in his arms, “Iruka?”  
  
Naruto growled, “Food first, then talk.”  
  
Kakashi must have figured out that was the smartest choice when Iruka peeked, because he immediately set the boxes on the floor beside their futons and opened them. He placed two bowls beside the bed before pulling out what must be his own.  
  
Kakashi’s was likely his usual shiho ramen with one order of pork.  
  
Iruka found his preferred large miso ramen with extra noodles and double pork when he released the sealing jutsu. A glance at Naruto’s straining face meant that he had to same…  
  
“Still haven’t forgiven you,” Naruto said stiffly as he dug into his ramen.  
  
Iruka had sat up and kept his eyes on his own bowl as well as the floor instead of trying to meet Kakashi’s eyes.

 

They ate in uneasy silence with Naruto’s anger and Iruka’s sorrow hanging in the air along with Kakashi’s confusion.

 

Once Naruto finished, Kakashi held out two packages that were revealed to be another serving of noodles.

 

Naruto eventually finished everything, so he returned to glaring with his arms crossed.

 

When Iruka was finished eating, he sighed, “Naruto I need to talk to Kakashi alone…”

 

Naruto pouted, “Why?”

 

“Because it’s an adult thing…” Iruka mumbled.

 

Naruto whined, “It’s not fair, I just want to protect you…”

 

Iruka gave him a wan smile, “I know and thanks but Kakashi and I have to talk.

  
Naruto glared at Kakashi before storming out.  
  
Once Naruto was gone, the awkward silence returned to oppress them.  
  
“Kakashi,”  
  
“Iruka,”  
  
Before either could speak more, Kakashi had moved to throw his arms around Iruka burying his face in the younger ninja’s neck.  
  
“Though I didn’t truly betray you, please forgive me. Iruka you can’t leave me…” Kakashi’s voice crack, he couldn’t be left behind again.  
  
Iruka knew of Sakumo’s suicide and Obito’s death had emotionally devastated Kakashi, Iruka didn’t really want to consider what the effect on him would have been without Minato-sensei and the Uchihas.  
  
With his own abandonment issues, leaving Kakashi was impossible for him. He had steeled himself for the pain of Kakashi leaving him only to learn that Kakashi couldn’t and wouldn’t do so.  
  
They lay clutching one another, needing to hold one another to assure them that they weren’t being abandoned but there was nothing sexual about their embrace.   
  
Full of ramen, it didn’t take long for the emotionally drained ninja to fall asleep…  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruke POV regarding the beginnings of the escort mission to the Land of Waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this more than just a repeat of the Taming the Beast chapter... 
> 
> I hope I did alright!

Chapter 13

  
  
Iruka was in the mission office when Kakashi and his genin team: Sasuke, Naruto and Haruno returned successfully.

 

The Daimyo’s wife gratefully accepted her returned cat and paid before leaving pleased.

 

Once Madam Shijimi had left; Naruto plopped onto the floor of the room that housed Mission Assignment Desk.

 

“So when are you going to give us some real missions? Come on Ruka-nii I’m not a baby anymore…” his ward/surrogate son whined.

 

Kakashi slapped him upside the head, earning a pout.

  
  
Haruno was giving Sasuke her usual dreamy look much to his annoyance and pretending Naruto didn’t exist.

 

Iruka still didn’t understand why the Third Hokage decided these three were a team…

 

Naruto and Sasuke made sense but Haruno was a volatile addition who had little skill beyond academic.

  
  
Sasuke pointedly ignored her existence when they weren’t on a mission; especially since the Uchiha had no use for the clingy lovesick weak kunoichi.

  
  
Despite not putting full effort into his work at the academy, Naruto claimed that he planned to go all out during missions but they had yet to face a truly taxing mission.

  
  
Chasing lost pets, grocery shopping, dog-walking, babysitting, farming and weeding were clearly not Naruto’s idea of _real_ ninja missions!

  
  
Iruka started a lecture on and to his annoyance, Naruto tuned him out.

 

While Sasuke clearly recognized when Naruto checked out mentally, Kakashi didn’t.

 

“Let’s see we had tonkatsu after yesterday’s mission with salt broth, I think today should be miso with chashu instead…”

 

“Who said we were eating ramen?” Sasuke hissed, “That has nothing to do with our next mission dobe!”

  
  
“I want something good though! Something exciting! Something a real ninja would do!” Naruto said petulantly.

 

This time it was the Third Hokage who tried lecturing Naruto about ninja ranks for actual ninja and the different types of missions.

  
  
Naruto was ignoring him much to both Kakashi and Iruka’s obvious irritation.

  
  
When Haruno raised a hand to Naruto, Sasuke had a kunai in his hand and aimed at her throat before he recognized his own reaction.

 

The Uchiha heir hissed through gritted teeth, “Touch him and I will hurt you. I despise your very existence; I’ve loathed you since you first insulted Naruto.”

 

Haruno stiffened and then flinched when Sasuke threatened her.

 

To Iruka’s bemusement, Naruto finally paid attention when Sasuke seemed to move in a violent manner towards their irritating teammate.

 

The Hokage groaned, “Your team has potential, you will get a proper mission as you call it Naruto but with a provision. Fail and your entire team will be stripped of their ninja rank.”

 

Naruto rose with a shrug, “Fine, we’ll take it. Whatever the mission is, we’ll take it.”  


 

Iruka groaned, Naruto was being extremely rash gambling with their active ninja statuses.

 

  
“Good, come in Tazuna.” The Hokage said stiffly. “This is Tazuna, the bridge-builder. You will be escorting him home to the Land of Waves.”

 

A man stumbled into the room, a bottle hung limply in his hand. “What? These brats, you’ll send me with these brats?”

  
  
Iruka frowned, “Do you have anything to hide? It’s only a C-rank mission. After all, a team of genin with a jōnin can handle just about anything.”

 

“Nothing to hide, I just don’t expect a bunch of kids to be good anything other than running.” Tazuna said with a belch.

 

“My father is the Head of the Police; my brother is the youngest graduate in a generation to graduate from the academy. This is the son of the Fourth Hokage, raised by the youngest graduate from the Academy ever, who is our jōnin. If anyone will protect you it’s us…” Sasuke spat.

  
  
“What about the girl?”

 

“What? Her? She’s just baggage, we don’t have much of a choice about her but we will do our duty as shinobi.” Sasuke snorted.

 

Iruka groaned, he was completely ignoring that she had the highest score on written exams among the kunoichi. There was a very slight difference in scores between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura but it was usually a technicality that had Haruno scoring higher.

  
Naruto grinned, “We’ll do it!”

 

Iruka groaned, this was not how this was meant to happen. An escort mission at their level was bound to end badly, they hadn’t been genin for very long after all.

  
  
Sasuke, Naruto and Haruno left Kakashi to make the arrangements for the mission while they went to pack for the mission.

 

Iruka froze, wait…

 

Itachi wouldn’t take this development well, the elder Uchiha had his final mission on his former genin team be an escort mission. It had ended in disaster with death and injury but thanks to Shusui’s team the Daimyo and his civilian escort had survived unscathed.

  
  
He hoped that Naruto didn’t blunder in foot first and tell Itachi about the mission.

  
  
his housemate was quite sensitive and protective of Sasuke; it was likely to cause the younger jōnin to worry even if Sasuke was with Kakashi.

 

Out of anyone, Itachi should be quite familiar with Kakashi’s skill…  


# XooooooX

  
Iruka wasn’t happy about this mission but Kakashi was…

 

He had forgotten how limiting being a genin was, he hadn’t had very much experience as a genin but he could see the same boring D-Rank missions rankling Sasuke and Naruto the way they had himself and Obito.

 

It was only recently that he could think of Obito without the crushing pain in his heart.

 

Perhaps, he hadn’t cared for Obito as much as he thought. Obito had been safe, his former teammate had loved Rin and his affection could not be returned.

 

A little excitement never hurt anyone one, an escort mission even a C-Ranked one had possibilities.

 

It was the perfect test for Naruto and Sasuke, they were clearly the type that needed a challenge to bring out their natural gifts.

 

With Naruto present, this mission had possibilities the young Uchiha barely dreamt of..

 

It wasn’t all that difficult to retrieve his mission pack from his Anbu locker as well as fresh supplies such as ninja pills and weapons.

  
  
A few scrolls of food and water were also wise choices as well as storage scrolls joined his supplies.

  
  
Then he was making his way back to the house he shared with Iruka, Naruto, Tenzō and Itachi.

  
  
He took his usual short cut, running along rooftops while his genin took their way through the streets of Konoha and making it just behind Naruto and Sasuke.

 

Kakashi had just stepped inside the genkan at his heels when Itachi turned pale and crumpled.

  
  
Kakashi frowned, muttering, “Kuso, I didn’t consider that. Sasuke, Naruto I suggest you go fetch Mikoto.”

 

Tenzō had managed to catch Sasuke’s brother before Itachi hit the floor, cradling the youngest Anbu in his arms. They were wearing matching outfits of functional clothing but nothing that screamed shinobi.

 

The two bewildered genin flew out of the house and the last thing that Sasuke might have heard was Tenzō’s raw voice ask, “Why would Itachi react like this?”  


Tenzō had managed to catch his lover before Itachi hit the floor, cradling the effeminate teen in his arms; he scowled at his Anbu captain. “Why would Itachi react like this?”

 

“What do you know of his last mission before he was put in the Anbu?” Kakashi drawled.

 

Tenzō shook his head, “Not much…”

 

“His Jōnin was knocked unconscious, the kunoichi Inari Shinko on their team was put under a genjutsu and Itachi froze. His only mobile teammate Izumo Tenma tried to attack on his own…he was killed taking a blow meant for Itachi…” Kakashi said quietly.

 

“How did that, I mean…”

 

Kakashi sighed, “It was supposed to be an easy mission, merely ceremonial in nature to escort the Daimyo to Konoha. There wasn’t supposed to be any danger, by the time we knew only the border patrol team that we had assigned to protect them from the shadows had survived nearly unscathed. That was Shisui’s team; he and Hana took on the attacker leaving their jōnin to see to the safe evacuation of the Fire Daimyo and his guard.”

 

“So what happened? To the survivors?”

 

“Their jōnin transferred to the academy, the kunoichi resigned taking up a civilian life I believe she is working at the Yakiniku shop, Itachi was assigned mostly training missions with Shisui. It was Shisui who helped him recover…”

 

Shisui had always looked after Itachi but that mission had cemented their bond as brothers of the heart.

 

“How do you know this?” Tenzō frowned.

 

“I met Shisui’s jōnin who was trying to evacuate the Daimyo; so I went to check on Shisui and Itachi. Itachi was just coming out of it; it was one of the first times that Shisui publicly showed his ability to copy Inuzuka jutsu. The third member of Shisui and Hana’s team wasn’t as skilled as they were and ended up injured. Like Shinko, they too chose a civilian life.” Kakashi shrugged.

  
Losing a teammate temporary or permanent could leave a mark; a shinobi's life was a bloody one after all.

 

The loss of Obito had broken Kakashi’s own team; Minato-sensei became Hokage, Kakashi had entered the Anbu and Rin had begun training as a medic-nin. Rin had become quite respected and Inuzuka often sought her out…

  
  
The incident had scarred Itachi so much that the news of Sasuke being assigned an escort mission led to his former Anbu teammate fainting.

 

Mikoto arrived quickly, luckily they had only come off the Hokage's detail and Itachi was in male attire to avoid his kōhai being caught in female clothing.

 

Being an Uchiha Police captain, Mikoto had some medic training as well as being aware of Itachi's previous disastrous mission. Kakashi preferred to avoid medic-nin, only Rin could make him sit to be treated. Often she came to his apartment and treated him there…

 

She sighed, "He's fainted, the shinobi life is hard on him. It would have been kinder if he were less talented or had been born to a lesser branch of the Clan. He will worry terribly for Sasuke..."

  
  
The formidable Uchiha kunoichi looked troubled.  


Tenzō frowned, "May I put hir... er him to bed?"

 

Only Kakashi seemed to note Tenzō using Itachi's preferred pronoun and raised a white eyebrow.

 

Mikoto nodded, "I will check on him later. Kakashi can oversee Naruto's packing as well as his own while I supervise Sasuke."

 

The young genin seemed irritated but given Itachi's unconscious state neither dared argue...

 

Overseeing Naruto’s packing was ridiculous, his bag was already packed of course. It had been a gift for graduating from Fugaku and Mikoto after all.

 

They made their way out of the Uchiha district reluctantly, leaving an upset Itachi being Sasuke’s private reasoning for his lack of enthusiasm.

 

Kakashi had always felt that Uchiha were easier to read then they wished, whether or not Sasuke could put Itachi’s condition out of his mind would determine his worth as a ninja.

 

They made their way to the front gate of Konoha.

 

Once they met up with Tazuna and Haruno; Kakashi and his genin squad headed out with Tazuna insulting Naruto much to Sasuke’s vaguely recognized irritation and Sakura’s silent amusement.

 

Naruto lectured the man about his insistence on being Hokage someday and distracting them somewhat which of course led to a lecture about Kages and hidden villages off jointly by Kakashi and their know-it-all kunoichi Haruno.

 

This did not distract Kakashi from noticing a puddle of what appeared to be rain on the road. There hadn’t been rain for weeks…

 

Kiri-nin…

 

Naruto stormed on, apparently obvious…

  
Then came the hiss of something large flying through the air with chains clattering.

  
  
Sasuke spun, kunai in hand to see a chain appear to wrap around Kakashi and seemingly crush him in a spatter of red.

  
  
Naruto screamed.  


Substitution jutsu, wood and red paint actually. The easier to hide himself and test Sasuke and Naruto.

 

Could they handle their attackers? Kakashi would jump in if needed but this was an excellent test as well as a way to observe Tazuna who had set him on edge from introduction…

  
  
Haruno merely stood there in horror while Naruto furiously rushed in almost blind with rage.

 

“Naruto the mission!” Sasuke yelled.

  
  
This was the sharp reminder that Naruto seemed to need, because he changed his focus to protecting Tazuna and by default Haruno.

 

Sasuke was quicker and avoided being hit with what must be poisoned blades.

  
  
Naruto was just slow enough or foolish enough to catch a blade in his fist.

  
  
Then quicker than Sasuke could blink, Kakashi had rounded up their attackers.

  
  
Leaving Sasuke feeling cheated…

  
  
But before he could complain, Kakashi was interrogating Tazuna and threatening to return to Konoha…

  
  
“Why shouldn’t we? You weren’t forth coming, choosing a cheaper sort of protection when you clearly need a more experienced escort team and one of us needs medical attention.” Kakashi growled.

  
  
“You’re not ending this mission earlier Kashi-nii, not because of me. I just need to get this poison out right?”

 

Sasuke watched horrified as Naruto sliced his hand after tying his wrist to keep the poison from spreading. Naruto then proceeded to suck and spit poison-laced blood until it must be clear.

  
  
Sakura of course had yet to move or speak since Kakashi’s substitution and return.

  
  
She clearly wasn’t ready for this time of mission…

  
  
Kakashi then examined Naruto’s hand; sure he’d heard Iruka and Mikoto whispering in hushed tones about Naruto’s healing abilities. If he scrapped his knee by the time either of them saw it, the injury had mostly healed. Bandages were rarely necessary, due to the Kyūbi’s chakra and Naruto rarely was ill as well.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

 

Only for him to agree to continue the mission as assigned but only after he paused to send a nin-ken back with a message regarding the sudden turn in the mission as well as using his larger nin-ken similarly to Hana and used them to deliver his captives to Ibiki or whichever member of the interrogation squad they encountered first.

  
  
So they resumed their journey to the Land of Waves for better or for worse…

  
  
For Itachi’s sake, Kakashi hoped he never learned about this even if Iruka learned about their attackers having been sent back to Konoha tied to the back of two of his nin-ken and restrained with chakra-restraints…  


It would bring up unpleasant memories and worry Itachi didn’t need that.

 

His kōhai wasn’t cut out for being a ninja, unlike some people…

 

# XooooooX

  
Iruka was about to leave for the day when Shinobu Mibu of the Interogation and Torture Squad hurried in to the Mission office.

 

“My Lord Third!”

 

The Third Hokage frowned, “Yes Shinobu-san?”

 

“Kakashi’s nin-ken arrived.”

 

Iruka flinched, trouble so soon?

 

“I thought there was something about Tazuna… what about Kakashi’s nin-ken?” the Third Hokage sighed.

 

“They arrived with prisoners. Kirigakure ninja. According to Pakkun, they survived mostly unscathed and are continuing their mission.”

 

The Third Hokage smirked around his pipe, “Of course they couldn’t return, I gave Naruto an ultimatum: succeed or be expelled as a ninja along with his team. I do hope this is what Haruno-chan needs to prove her value. Although there is much to be desired when it comes to her attitude…”

 

Iruka sighed, he still couldn’t believe that Haruno-chan tried to strike Naruto in front of Sasuke and the Third Hokage. That was foolish on her part, then again she kept attempting advances on Sasuke despite his clear loathing.

 

That girl just couldn’t take a clue, the more she mistreated Naruto the less Sasuke thought of her and considering that he already despised her…

  
  
The Third Hokage dismissed Mibu and turned towards Iruka, “While informing Mikoto-san of this development is likely wise, I don’t think that Itachi-kun should hear of it.”

 

Iruka remembered Itachi’s last mission with his genin team, an escort mission that had ended in disaster…

 

He nodded, “I understand the wisdom, best for Sasuke to return from his mission successfully before worrying Itachi with these developments. Do you think we need to send a team in the shadows?”

 

Iruka knew that Shisui’s team had shadowed Itachi on their border patrol making rescuing Itachi’s beleaguered team easier.

 

They lost a half of those young ninja that day; out of the two teams only Shisui who was now a sensei, Hana who was studying medical ninjutsu from Rin and Itachi who was in the Anbu were still ninja.

 

Inari Shinko had resigned to return to civilian life and was now working at while Yūki Minazuki had hidden away in the Anbu but Shisui had talked him into take up Yoruha’s class since Shisui had Mizuki’s. Iruka had tried to avoid hearing about the academy since a part of him missed it…

  
The third member of Itachi’s team, Izumo Tenma had joined Itachi’s Uncle Obito as a Konoha-nin who fell on a mission.

  
  
Akimichi Choto had convinced the Third Hokage that three nin-ken equaled a shinobi after an injured Aburame Shinji.

 

Unlike Shisui who had been added to the team he was originally intended for after his short stint in the Foundation, Itachi had been a replacement for Hyūga Himuka who had also retired due to injury.

 

Iruka had heard rumors that the Uchiha geniuses were cursed but Tenzō and Hana as well as Hana’s nin-ken seemed fine.

 

Iruka reluctantly made his way home to the Uchiha district, he just hoped he could keep the news that Sasuke was attacked from Itachi…  


# XooooooX

  
Kakashi despised whiners and Tazuna whined a lot…

 

It didn’t help that Haruno was a terrible cook and unlike Iruka, none of them could cook.

 

His supply of food had run out and unfortunately, Tazuna couldn’t handle ninja food pills.

 

So he had to adjust their trek to make a stop to replenish his food supply for Tazuna so he wouldn’t eat berries and whine.

 

Since the Land of Waves was just east of Fire Country where Konoha lay, they skirted Otafuku Gai.

 

Given the immoral nature of the city, they set up camp outside the city with only Kakashi and Sakura entering.

 

Kakashi didn’t want to have a vengeful Kushina haunting him or Obito, so he chose to leave Tazuna in the capable hands of Sasuke and Naruto.

 

Haruno complained the entire time they were in Otafuku Gai because of its sordid nature, they needed food for their client and since they couldn’t cook, this seemed the best option.

 

After all, Otafuku Gai was known for its sea of street vendors and restaurants as well as its geisha houses and massage parlors.

 

Neither of the later were important to them and Kakashi did his best to steer clear of those, no need to rile Haruno up any further.

 

He really hoped that the Third Hokage knew what he was doing because Haruno-chan was dead weight compared to Sasuke and Naruto. Her test scores had little insight into her personality which was awful…

  
To keep their client happy, Kakashi also picked up more sake.

 

As long as neither Sasuke and Naruto had any, hopefully Kakashi wouldn’t be visited by vengeful Kushina or disappointed Obito…

  
  
After their stop in Otafuku Gai, Kakashi and his team resumed their trek for Port City which would be their last stop before entering the Land of Waves…  


#  _XooooooX_

  
It was a three-day journey to Port City; it might have taken less time if they had taken turns carrying Tazuna because the civilian that was their client was not at their level of physical condition.

  
  
They followed Tazuna to a poorly cared for dock where they found a trembling man in a long rowboat.

 

“Oh Tazuna…you really are here…”

  
  
“Yes…”  


“I was about to leave…hurry get in. Best to arrive at night. Attract less attention.”  


Kakashi stiffened at that, Sasuke straightened up and Naruto was frowning while the pink-haired brat scowled.  


“Get some rest while you can.” Kakashi muttered.

 

To Kakashi’s annoyance, Sakura immediately fell asleep in the prow of the boat.

 

Naruto did try to stay awake but eventually dozed off on Sasuke’s shoulder.

 

Kakashi’s time with the Anbu kept him awake, while he disliked it he could forgo sleep longer than his genin.

 

Tazuna and their guide became all the more tense the longer they sailed on into the dark, causing Kakashi to ask in a harsh voice about why there was such secrecy regarding their arrival. Not to mention the attack by foreign ninja…

 

They found themselves in the long shadows of a bridge, hadn’t the Hokage called Tazuna a bridge builder?

 

Tazuna explained about a man named Gāto who had practically strangled the economy of the Land of Waves to make himself rich and kept rogue ninja on his pay roll. This man sought to prevent the Land of Waves from completing their bridge to the Land of Fire that would make independent from Gāto’s control…

 

They went on quite a bit longer until their guide stopped before a shadowy dock.

 

“This is as far as I go.”

 

“Wake the others.” Kakashi muttered darkly.

 

Sasuke woke Naruto first with a nudge and then kicked the brat on his way onto the dock, “Get up lazy.”

 

The two of the young ninjas were in sync, while Sasuke leapt up on the dock he turned to pull Naruto up even as he stayed alert.

 

Sakura put her hand out but both her teammates ignored her choosing to haul their client instead.

 

“The mission is to escort you…” Kakashi mused as he leapt up on the dock unassisted.

 

The boat was low and unstable which made it difficult but not impossible for the only female on their team to climb onto the dock.

 

No sooner had she done so, their ride was polling away fast as if it was being chased.

 

It was still dark as they followed Tazuna deeper into the island they had landed on.

 

As annoying as their client was, they had to trust him because he knew the Land of Waves better than they did.

 

Between the rogue Kirigakure ninja attacking them soon after leaving Konoha and the sneaking into this country, there was far more to Tazuna’s story then they had been told.

 

Kakashi was on edge and wished briefly that he had Itachi and Tenzō rather than Sasuke and Naruto…

 

While he had hopes for his gifted genin, Kakashi had to agree with Sasuke’s estimation of Haruno-chan as baggage…

 

After all, Haruno seemed to be wavering between obliviousness and paying more attention to Sasuke than the older boy preferred. They were on a mission!

 

The brat had no business acting like a lovesick girl! Even Obito could push his feelings for Rin aside and focus…

 

Sasuke’s tenseness and narrow eyes seemed to imply that the Uchiha felt the sense of unease that they both had just before the Kirigakure ninja attacked before.

 

Naruto stiffened beside Sasuke and threw a kunai towards a faint rustling.

  
Haruno chose to smack him for freaking her out while Sasuke glanced at Kakashi who glowered at the place Naruto threw his kunai.

 

“Nothing’s there you idiot!” Haruno said pulling back the bush.

 

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were uneasy when the bent back brush revealed that trembling beneath Naruto’s kunai which was lodged in a tree trunk was a white rabbit.

 

In May…

 

Rabbits only turned white in winter…

 

Was it a substitution like Kakashi’s own wood?

  
  
Naruto was freaked, he hadn’t intended to nearly kill a rabbit but before he could approach it, the rabbit recovered from his frozen in fright state and raced off.

 

Leaving a shamed Naruto to retrieve his kunai.

 

This time it was Sasuke who pulled a kunai at the next sense of unease, while Kakashi contemplated his Sharingan…

 

They were definitely being watched.

 

“Really are you going to let the idiot convince you that we’re being watched?” Haruno hissed.

 

“Shut up and use your senses. Naruto is more aware than you are, baggage.” Sasuke retorted.

 

Kakashi snapped, in a low voice. “Get down!”

 

Haruno tripped while Sasuke landed low to the ground, perfectly balanced on his toes and one hand while he held his kunai in a defensive stance.

 

Naruto mirrored his stance but less balanced.

 

A very large, uniquely designed sword flew above their heads to lodge in a tree.

 

A tall ninja with a forehead protector emblazoned with that of Kirigakure soared and landed on the hilt of the swore. He had bandages wrapped about his lower face, brown and white camo arm and leg covers, a blue strap with a buckle on his chest and grey pleated pants with ninja sandals. Kakashi recognized the ninja as Momochi Zabuza, likely the worse rogue Kiri-nin that they could have encountered.

 

“My my, out of all the luck. Kakashi the copy ninja, Konohagakure’s attack dog. I remember you from my bingo book. It looks like I’ll have to eliminate you before I deal with your pathetic genin and the old man. With you out of the way, those baby ninja will drop like rain and splash everywhere.” The tall slender ninja with a wicked eye chortled.

 

Naruto leapt forward only to crash into Kakashi’s arm.

 

“No. That’s Momochi Zabuza, a rogue jōnin out of Kirigakure. Leader of a failed coup. Known for his silent killing method, even Itachi might have a difficult time. Looks like I have to use it…my single Sharingan.”

 

While Kakashi had a sharingan, his genin team had never seen it used before. The elder Uchiha claimed that Kakashi’s single sharingan, Itachi and Shisui’s awakened sharingan kept all of them safe the night Danzō betrayed the village and attempted to us his sharingan to control the Kyūbi. It was true, the Uchiha children survived unscathed…

 

The adults weren’t quite as lucky though…

 

Sasuke growled under his breath, likely he was grumbling inwardly because he was the youngest of the Uchiha and he didn’t have his sharingan. Despite knowing he was compared to Itachi or worse Shisui, both of whom had mastered their sharingan before they were his age, Sasuke loved them even as he envied them.

 

“Stay back and protect Tazuna. I’ll deal with Zabuza…” Kakashi

 

Kakashi was a bit annoyed when he didn’t seem quite as confident as he intended to be.

 

Sasuke had little choice but to trust him, while he and Naruto glanced at one another and nodded before taking position to guard Tazuna.

 

Naruto had Tazuna’s back and Sasuke had his front left leaving the pink-haired brat, his front right. It helped that while Sasuke was left handed, he was mostly ambidextrous.

 

Zabuza leapt off the hilt of his sword to land on the water not far from Kakashi’s position, “Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu!”

 

Immediately a sort of fog rolled in, making it impossible to see.

 

Sasuke cursed, probably under the impression that the sharingan wouldn’t help him now…

 

If his eyes would fail him then he would use his ears, then Haruno let out a cry or either pain or surprise, and Naruto cursed.

 

“ugh! Wait, it’s gone…my Konoha forehead protector…”

 

That Zabuza! That headband meant everything to Naruto, Kushina had handled it and it her own way it was a symbol of her looking after him. Iruka had kept it safe for her son and Naruto valued it for both reasons.

 

Then his ears caught the sound of Zabuza creeping up and Sasuke tackling Tazuna to the ground, only to get thrown as well.

 

Kakashi lunged pulling the Kiri-nin away from Tazuna and started a kunai and taijutsu battle.

 

Causing the clang of metal on metal and flesh on flesh to fill the mist.

 

Kakashi cast a wind jutsu that created a breeze and lessened the mist making it easier to see.  Only it came with a cost…

 

Kakashi ended up trapped in Zabuza’s water prison jutsu to his annoyance and irritation.

  
  
Then the real Zabuza started talking about targets on a body such as stomach and kidneys.  


Leaving a water clone to deal with Kakashi’s genin…  


Kakashi cursed, how was he getting out of this one?

 

Kushina and Obito must be very disappointed in him, he only hoped that they protected Sasuke and Naruto…

 

He wished that he had learned or copied Minato-sensei’s transportation jutsu that earned him the nickname ‘The Yellow Flash’, he could have planted a kunai on either boy and gotten out that way.

 

He would have to wrack his brain and jutsu to find a way out of this even as he yelled at Sasuke and Naruto to take Tazuna and run…

 

He had little confidence that either would obey, they weren’t the type to abandon a teammate…

  
  
To Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi was family…  


Kakashi had taken Obito’s place as a surrogate Uncle and Minato’s place as a father figure…

 

Making abandoning him more difficult…

 

To Haruno, Kakashi was merely a sensei and thus replaceable.

 

Zabuza taunted, “You’re nothing but brats who had no right to wear symbols indicating you as ninja. The only true ninja were written in my bingo book.”

  
Kakashi watched as Sasuke bravely or foolhardily fought Zabuza when attacked only to alternate an attack with a mass of Naruto shadow clones which actually gained Zabuza’s begrudging respect for his skills and worth as a ninja.  


“What are you doing baka?” Sakura yelled. “We’re just genin, he’s too strong. Even Sasuke-san can’t beat him if Kakashi-sensei failed. We should run.”

 

“Put us down in that bingo book, I’m going to be Hokage of Konoha and Sasuke, is going to be leading my Anbu!” Naruto smirked holding his forehead protector and tied it.

 

“Brat take Tazuna and run if you’re too frightened or weak.” Sasuke snorted.

 

“Naruto you two have to run.” Kakashi protested, even though he knew they wouldn’t leave. He wanted them to survive unscathed and have this not end as badly as his first mission as a jōnin.

 

“You’re excused boys, if you want to fight so much go ahead.” Tazuna shrugged.

 

Tazuna seemed to have gained a modicum of respect for his boys…

 

Foolishly, Zabuza taunted about his having already had blood-stained hands when he was their age.

 

Sasuke was brutally attacked by Zabuza’s water clone to Kakashi’s helpless irritation.

 

Naruto created two hundred shadow clones earning Zabuza’s amusement, especially when he attacked the water clone to rescue Sasuke only to be left with one after tossing Sasuke out of the dog pile…

 

Kakashi was surprised when Naruto yelled Sasuke’s name and tossed a folded giant shuriken at the slightly elder genin.

 

Sasuke caught the shuriken, pausing for a heartbeat or two before smirking as he yelled, “Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!”

 

They were taunted that it wouldn’t work by Zabuza but he seemed to have missed the point.

 

Sasuke watched bemused as the water clone who had been beating them in battle dodged his shuriken only to have the real Zabuza catch it without losing control of the water prison entombing their squad jōnin.

 

Just as Zabuza began to snicker at them, a second shuriken appeared and attacked.

 

Zabuza jumped without losing contact with the water prison to dodge the second shuriken. Only to have it pop into Naruto that threw a kunai aimed at Zabuza’s shoulder only to have him remove his arm from the water prison dispelling it and actually causing a slight injury to the Kirigakure rogue ninja’s face.

 

Zabuza began to spin Sasuke’s giant shuriken only to have it stopped forcefully by Kakashi’s steel knuckled gloves.

 

Naruto cheered and then went to explain his plan to Kakashi’s bemusement and Zabuza’s annoyance.

 

The former Kirigakure jōnin assassin had been bested by genin…

 

Sasuke seemed slightly surprised that Naruto had thought a plan through that far and was pleased, as if he always knew his childhood companion wasn’t a complete dobe.

 

“Very good Naruto, Iruka would be proud. You’ve truly become a ninja.” Kakashi praised absently as he had a war of strength over the shuriken only have it deflected into a tree.

 

Naruto just beamed.

 

“Good now rejoin Sasuke and Haruno.” Kakashi said before he began to actively copy Zabuza’s jutsu. Only to have two water dragons, one cast by Kakashi and the other by Zabuza attack one another and nearly drown Naruto.

 

They started a second jutsu battle with Kakashi’s single Sharingan only to have Kakashi cast the jutsu before Zabuza seemed to finish it.

 

Zabuza was thrown into a tree and pinned, with Kakashi threaten or rather prophesizing Zabuza’s death.

 

Two senbon were throw out of nowhere, with both Kakashi and Sasuke backtracking their trajectory while Naruto watched them lodge into Zabuza’s flesh with a spray of blood.

 

Standing on a tree in a strange dress-like clothing and an Anbu-like mask, was either a very small adult or a kid within a year or so of his team’s age.

 

“Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza for a while.” The Kirigakure tracker ninja said in a muffled voice.

 

“Who are you?” Naruto yelled, like a kid who just had his favorite toy stolen.

  
“You really are stupid; I know that your strategy was just a fluke.” Haruno sniffed, “That’s a tracker ninja, don’t you know anything? We learned about them in the Academy, they are sent out to kill rogue ninja to keep their village’s secrets.”

 

“Your battle is over; I will deal with the body. Thank you.” The boy threw the body over shoulder and disappeared.  


Naruto through a fit, “He was just a kid! Zabuza was so strong and we fought so hard. Then this kid takes him out? That’s not fair!”

 

Kakashi stumbled over to Naruto and squeezed his shoulder, “That’s part of being a ninja, these things happen.”

 

“Well you’re welcome to stay at my house.”

 

Kakashi nodded and headed towards Tazuna only to have his legs collapse out from under him.

 

“Kashi-nii!” Naruto said kneeling beside him.

 

Sasuke hurried towards him and they both helped Kakashi up.

 

“Sorry? While I have mastered much of the sharingan’s abilities, unlike Itachi or Shisui I lack the proper chakra to maintain it for as long. That’s a consequence of not having been born an Uchiha.” Kakashi said embarrassed.

 

Sasuke and Naruto practically had to carry Kakashi leaving Haruno to guard Tazuna.

 

Kakashi wasn’t an Akimichi but he was full-grown adult and the boys were only twelve. He felt guilty for putting so much responsibility in their hands already…

  
  
Something wasn’t right about the tracker ninja, Kakashi was too exhausted to think clearly. But that boy wasn’t behaving like a proper tracker ninja…

 

Kakashi never actually saw Tazuna’s home, he passed out before they reached it.

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wakes up and Iruka worries...

Chapter 15

 

Kakashi woke to find himself in an unfamiliar bed…

 

It seemed to be morning…

 

By the feel of his chakra strength, it wasn’t the same day as his fight with Zabuza.

 

How long had he slept? How long was his genin team unprotected?

 

He would have to release his nin-ken…

 

It would take less chakra and they could protect his team while he was convalescing.

 

Kakashi tried to sit up and moaned when he felt dizzy.

                          

Naruto’s familiar hurried footsteps reached Kakashi’s sensitive ears. “Hey Kashi-nii!”

 

“Gah! I forgot how tiring using my Sharingan can be. I never could out last Itachi or Shisui. I tried to avoid using it since activating and using it was difficult enough. Even more so if I used too much chakra to turn it off, then it crashes my chakra instead. Then again my experiences usually were against the Uchiha geniuses. If you thought I was good, you should have seen their Chūnin exam match. It was almost as epic, if not more than my own.”

 

“I thought you were called Kakashi the copy ninja…” Naruto frowned. “Isn’t that what Zabuza said?”

 

“I stopped relying on that skill once we had Itachi in our ranks, I learned more watching Itachi anyway. It’s easier to copy when I’m not using chakra for my own battling. It’s better to rely on my own strength than borrowed strength.”

 

“If it takes so much energy to use that ability, why did you do so sensei?” Tazuna’s daughter who Naruto remembered was Tsunami frowned.

 

“Because, I promised the friend who gave me this eye that I would never allow any of my comrades to die. Sasuke was his nephew, to I believed that this time my old friend would help me protect him. Both this friend and I were the students of Naruto’s father, I had to trust that he would help me as well. I promised that I would train Naruto myself, he and Sasuke have been a strong team since they were young. They push each other…driving one another to become the stronger. They will rise to be Konoha’s greatest defense and protection.”

 

“It’s useless of course.” Tazuna’s usually silent grandson. “They better leave before they are killed. Gāto has no mercy, it was a fluke they survived the first time.”

 

“Second.” Sasuke drawled.

  
  
“Second?” Tsunami asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“We already trounced rogue Kiri-nin before we left the Land of Fire.” Sasuke shrugged.

 

“So that means we kicked three of his bullies’ asses already datte ba yo!”

  
  
“Something isn’t right; I don’t think that Zabuza is dead.” Kakashi said weakly.

 

The brat gasped, “Did you hit your head sensei? He’s dead, he must be. That ninja can’t still be alive. The tracker ninja killed him…”

 

“He took the body, if he was going to destroy it then he needn’t have moved it. He attacked Zabuza with non-lethal weapon to _save_ him _not_ to kill him _._ Senbon was weak weapons with a low killing probability. It is extremely possible that he tripped a chakra point that simulate death to rescue Zabuza. In fact, I’m certain of it. It will take me almost a week to recoup my chakra after using my sharingan. Just because I can use it, doesn’t mean that it comes without a cost.”

 

“Then what does that mean?”

 

“Within the week, Zabuza will return and likely with his partner, will challenge us once more. The outcome will mean that fate not only of Tazuna and his bridge but also the future of this nation. It could break us all or forge us into weapons worthy of being ninja.” Kakashi said stiffly.

 

“What are we to do?” the brat whined.

 

“Training. But before that, I will need food and water to recoup enough strength to help you understand it.”

 

“It’s not worth your health sensei…” Tsunami frowned.

 

“If they don’t receive this training, not only will your father die but likely us as well. I have no intention of allowing my comrades to die. I will not fail my team or the trust that Sasuke’s uncle and Naruto’s parents’ placed in me. We’ll see when Zabuza and his companion return.”

 

“If this training is so important…” the woman murmured.

 

Sasuke was surprisingly unsurprised that Zabuza was alive, the boy was perceptive...

  
  
When the rogue Kiri-nin returned, Kakashi hoped to teach them a lesson for this trickery.

  
  
Kakashi disliked being played and it seemed that Sasuke felt the same…  


#  _XooooooX_

 

It was half a day and two meals before Kakashi had enough energy to move.

 

Tazuna had felt grateful enough to create crutches that allowed him to stand.

  
  
His legs were too weak to hold him up without aid and Tsunami worried over him similarly to how Mikoto would after he was placed in their care.

 

It was odd to be ‘mothered’ by someone his own age who _wasn’t_ Iruka…

 

After he had enough chakra to release his nin-ken, he charged Urushi and Buru to guard the house…

 

But he gave a special mission to Pakkun…  


“What you need Kakashi?” Pakkun yipped.

 

“I need you to take them into the forest. Teach them to climb trees.”

 

His team gaped at him.

 

“You’re kidding.” Haruno sniffed. “Tree climbing? Why?”

 

“The purpose behind this exercise is to achieve chakra control, it is difficult even for most jōnin. The ability to harness and mix chakra to accomplish this, makes you stronger. If Naruto had stronger chakra control, then theoretically his ability to create shadow clones would be unlimited. Uchiha have strong chakra naturally but add strong control to that and you might be able to use your sharingan longer.”

 

“What about me?” Haruno asked petulantly.

 

“I know little of your skills out of your academy days so predicting how it will impact you is hard. Pakkun can use chakra so walking on water and up trees is easy for him.” Kakashi said tiredly.

 

“We’ll go with Pakkun.” Sasuke sighed. “Are you sure you’ll be protected with only your nin-ken?”

 

Kakashi nodded, he was hopeful that Zabuza was in similar straits and that he too would be unable to use chakra for a few days…

 

# XooooooX

  
Itachi and Iruka spent the entirety of Naruto and Sasuke’s escort mission worried out of their minds.

 

What Iruka knew that Itachi didn’t was that Kakashi’s team _was_ attacked and that they had come through well enough.

 

The mission had continued with no communication beyond the bodies of the subdued Kirigakure ninja.

 

Given how Itachi had taken that last mission with his genin team before joining the Anbu, seriously what was Fugaku thinking having Itachi assigned to the Anbu after that mission?

 

Iruka had never really understood the man’s mind. Sure he took in first Kakashi, then himself and Naruto into the protection of the clan but what was the purpose of pushing Itachi so far?

 

Itachi would destroy himself, sorry hirself trying to please Fugaku. Itachi would never be the son that Fugaku wanted. Sasuke, now he had potential in a way that Itachi didn’t.

 

Itachi like himself had too much heart to do well as a ninja, it was only to become a sensei that Iruka ever sat the Chūnin exams.

 

Something he felt that Mizuki resented him for…

 

Perhaps, that was what drove Mizuki to turn traitor…

 

Iruka just hoped that Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Haruno-chan would return safely for all their sakes…

 

 


	17. Chapter 15

 

Chapter 15

 

Kakashi was as recovered as he was going to be as he headed out with Sasuke and the pink-haired brat that his childhood crush’s nephew rightly labelled ‘baggage’. Despite her chakra control and encyclopedia mind, he found little exemplarily about Haruno Sakura.

 

Naruto would fume and chase after them after waking no doubt, leaving his still sleeping ward as well as client’s family unguarded did not sit well with him. So, he chose to leave half of his nin-ken behind to guard them.

 

Both himself and Sasuke were clearly on alert as they accompanied Tazuna and a smug Haruno to the building site.

 

Things seemed normal…

 

Until that unnatural fog rolled in and then Tazuna’s fellow workers fell with cries of shock and pain.

 

It didn’t take long for both Kiri-nin to show themselves, shocking Haruno and Tazuna that the hunter nin was actually Zabuza’s accomplice. Something that Sasuke at least had deduced much earlier…

 

They exchanged words at first with Zabuza taunting them before the youth’s name was revealed as ‘Haku’.

 

Sasuke claimed Haku as his opponent, leaving the seemingly more dangerous Zabuza to Kakashi himself.

 

It seemed a stalemate between himself at Zabuza, with the rogue Kiri-nin attempting to stop Kakashi from using the Sharingan to end things before hostilities really emerged.

 

With Naruto sleeping off training and Sasuke sparring off with Haku, that left Haruno who had more energy for flirting to protect Tazuna.

 

Kakashi did not feel assured as to their client’s safety…

 

#  _XooooooX_

 

Naruto’s arrival was boisterous…

 

Not long after Kakashi had defended his genin from being called useless brats.

 

Kakashi knew that calling Naruto a ‘number one knucklehead’ was a term of endearment. Naruto was stubborn and rarely put in effort if he felt it would waste energy…

 

That didn’t keep him from being reckless and biting off more than he could handle like the incident with the Taki ninja that he heard about way after the fact or his being tricked into stealing a scroll of forbidden jutsu. Naruto proved himself during moments of difficulty but Kakashi still worried about him.

 

He was uneasy about the way that Zabuza described Haku’s prowess calling them a finely tuned weapon, capable of killing with ease. There was a reason that Kirigakure was called ‘Blood Mist Village’, Zabuza’s legendary annihilation of his rival academy students to be the sole graduate when he had barely entered their Academy himself. It sounded as if Zabuza had trained Haku himself and raised him like an Inuzuka would their nin-ken then one would speak of a partner or a child.

 

Zabuza soon became bored with bragging and analyzing the abilities and perceived weaknesses of the Sharingan, casting the Hidden Mist jutsu and thickening once more the fog that made visibility already difficult on the unfinished bridge.

 

Kakashi mulled over Zabuza’s reasons and then realized, he was going to attack Haruno and Tazuna! Thanking his Inuzuka grandmother for his keen nose, Kakashi made his way over to the kunoichi and despite his attempt to parry, Zabuza’s blade bit into his side spraying his blood.

 

Haruno shrieked fit to wake the dead and nearly deafened him.

 

Zabuza taunted him before once more disappearing into his mist.

 

Then he heard Naruto scream Sasuke’s name…

 

That couldn’t be good…

 

Had Sasuke, the Pride of the Leaf fallen?

 

A guttural growl reached his ears through the dense fog and then familiar chakra seemed to explode.

 

Kakashi remembered this chakra aura painfully, the last time he felt this Minato-sensei and Kushina-san had fallen. Leaving him behind and Naruto an orphan…

 

The Kyūbi couldn’t possibly have gotten loose, could it? He couldn’t allow this to escalate, the Land of Waves couldn’t recover from the sort of devastation that the Kyūbi could cause…

 

It didn’t matter if the Land of Waves lacked a daimyo to demand reparations if the Kyūbi destroyed what little they had and Gāto hadn’t taken.

 

Haruno proved oblivious to the dangers but loudly threatened violence to Naruto if Sasuke was injured…

 

Kakashi had to end this quickly! The Fourth Hokage’s seal hadn’t broken but he was leaking the Kyūbi’s chakra. He bit his thumb and called out, “Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!”

 

Zabuza attempted to taunt him from the shelter of his mist, then an explosion out of the floor of the bridge occurred.

 

Kakashi heard his nin-kin attack and then trap Zabuza in his tracks. He called out the arrogant Kiri nin for his attempted Assassination of his Mizukage and failed coup.

 

“Your future is death… you claim that I rely on the strength of others. Here is my own jutsu, Lightning Blade! You have preyed on the weak for too long. Give up!”

 

“I have only fought for my own Ideals!”

 

“Very well, your future is: Death!” Kakashi ran forward and then Haku appeared out of nowhere.

 

The boy who had been fighting Sasuke and Naruto took his jutsu straight to the heart.

 

To Kakashi’s surprise, Zabuza threw off his nin-ken and caught his companion as blood splattered the both of them.

 

“Haku! Where did you, why did you,” there was more emotion in those eyes then his previous smug expression.

 

The teen reached up to cup Zabuza’s face in their hand, “Despite my failure… I was still useful. I was useful, wasn’t I, Zabuza-san…?”

 

“You have always been useful. What do you mean by failure?” Zabuza seemed stunned.

 

“I might be a dull blade but I was a good shield in the end. I am glad I could protect you Zabuza-san.”

 

“You may have begun as a weapon… but you became more than that. I thought you knew…”

 

However, Kakashi’s jaded eye knew that Haku didn’t hear. The teen’s soul had left his body, all that Zabuza held was an empty shell. A similar shell whose hand that held out an eye to replace his own…

 

In a painful parody, he saw Obito in his mind’s eye take a blow meant for Rin.

 

Zabuza who had seemed so cold and taunting just heartbeats before, laid his companion down gently.

 

“I will kill you. You once more predicted an incorrect future. Dying believing that they were only a weapon… Haku was my family. The only part of me that still felt alive. Haku chose their death, now I will choose mine. Short or long, I will take you with me!” Zabuza snarled.

 

Kakashi’s nin-ken vanished, some returning to their summoning scroll and others, to their original duty to protect Tazuna’s family.

 

Kakashi remembered the rage that woke in him after Obito died; half-blinded, Kakashi still managed to kill their enemy before Rin was able to replace his ruined eye with Obito’s gift.

 

That act had broken something in her, Rin never again went into the field as an active ninja.

 

Understanding that rage, Kakashi was able to counter. He dodged Zabuza’s wild attacks…

 

He was able to pin Zabuza face first against the bridge rail. “Die demon!” Kakashi growled as he raised two kunai…

 

Zabuza managed to attempt to swing his blade in a backhand attack.

 

Kakashi dodged but not before his kunai severed both major muscles in Zabuza’s remaining arm.

 

Then a taunting voice of a weak man, called out.

 

“I came to see how you were faring. You disappoint me Zabuza.”

 

That could only be Gāto…

 

After all, he was followed by what seemed like an army of thugs.

 

Gāto sneered and sauntered over to Haku, heartlessly kicking the youth’s prone body. “It seems like you received your reward for raising your hand to me. Fate has a habit of punishing such arrogance.”

 

Despite having no real strength, Zabuza still had his speed. He tore one of the kunai out of his now useless arm with his teeth.

 

His moniker as a Demon of Kirigakure was proved earned.

 

Kakashi watched as armed only with a kunai, Zabuza struck down a large portion of Gāto and his men.

 

A roar filled the still air and to Kakashi’s surprise, villagers armed with kitchen knives, small clubs and fishing rods as well as the occasional hoe rushed what was left of Gāto’s men.

 

Zabuza seemed satisfied and stumbled over to Haku, adjusting his grip with his teen on Kakashi’s own kunai, the copy nin watched as the infamous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen drove that kunai into his own chest.

 

Zabuza fell to his knees beside Haku, “I know that Haku was too good a person for this world, I likely did them a disservice teaching them to kill. I know I will never be worthy of where they will spend their afterlife. I hope that we might be reincarnated… I would like to meet Haku in another life. Perhaps, a life where they would not need to be a shinobi…”

 

Then Zabuza died, beside his companion.

 

Kakashi wondered, if there had been a relationship between them. Was Haku like Itachi? A woman in the body of a man? Someone who hated to kill but were trapped in a bloody life because of their gifts?

 

In the end, both had chosen to die. It seemed that Zabuza had been wrong, the Demon of Seven Ninja Swordsmen hadn’t taken him to the grave with him. He had however taken Gāto and his men instead.

 

They; Zabuza and Haku would receive a proper burial…

 

Kakashi would see to it.

 

With Gāto’s men being dealt with by Tazuna’s companions and clearly no longer a threat, Kakashi went to deal with that caterwauling brat.

 

Pressure on the right chakra point, Haruno’s voice cut off mid-wail.

 

Naruto was clearly in shock and lost in a familiar haze of self-blame.

 

“Tazuna-san,”

 

The bridgebuilder had accompanied Sakura, likely to keep the brat ‘out of trouble’ after all.

 

“Yes, Kakashi?”

 

“With Gāto dealt with, can I leave the bridge in your hands?”

 

Tazuna nodded, “Of course.”

 

The man looked grateful that he had silenced Haruno.

 

“Leave Zabuza and Haku’s bodies alone. I will return for them.”

 

Tazuna nodded, “Of course.”

 

Kakashi summoned Buru and tied Haruno to him, ordering his very large nin-ken to bring her to Tazuna’s house. He chose to carry Obito’s nephew himself, nudging Naruto along.

 

“Perhaps, being a shinobi is less glamorous then one realizes…” Tazuna murmured as Kakashi set out.

 

Kakashi delivered his genin to Tsunami, dumping Sakura in her usual sleeping place and requesting that Tazuna’s daughter at least wash and wrap Sasuke’s wounds. Given how poor the Land of Waves was, Kakashi doubted there were any doctors much less medical ninja. He had to practically be tied down and dragged to the hospital himself; unlike Rin, he didn’t have any interest or skill with medical ninjutsu.

 

Sasuke would have to heal naturally…

 

Naruto would help the best he could but Kakashi knew his ward didn’t have any skill in medical ninjutsu either…

 

Kakashi made his way back to the bridge, kneeling beside Haku and Zabuza’s bodies, he used an Anbu scroll to store them since he couldn’t carry them both.

 

Despite knowing that Kirigakure would prefer them destroyed, Kakashi found he couldn’t do that. In the end, he saw Zabuza and Haku as compatriots in this messed up world. His attack on Gāto and his men, while treasonous to the criminal masquerading as a mere businessman, would be lauded as heroic.

 

Zabuza might hate being labelled as a hero, but Haku would likely be pleased…

 

Kakashi bathed Zabuza and cleaning away the blood, storing his body while drying his clothes on a beach fire.

 

“What are you doing Kakashi-san?” Tsunami asked as she approached him with tea.

 

“Despite their lives, these two died heroes. Zabuza killed Gāto and many of his men, his reasons matter little. The effect is that he helped free your land from Gāto…”

 

“The child?”

 

“Haku… they were Zabuza’s lover. Do you have any old clothes?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I think that Haku would prefer to be buried as a woman… I know someone like Haku, born in the wrong body. Haku took a killing blow for Zabuza, sacrificing themself so that their lover could live. I think we can all understand that wish…”

 

Tsunami looked pained, “I’ll fetch something… I think I have an old dress that is too small put away. For whatever reason, I never gave it away.”

 

Kakashi pressed her hand, “Thank you.”

 

“Whatever their misdeeds, they died heroes…”

 

Kakashi was grateful for her assistance…

 

While he was unsure if Zabuza and Haku would have treated him and his genin with the same respect if the battle had gone differently didn’t matter.

 

 


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

While Sasuke and Naruto recovered from both their injuries and chakra exhaustion, Kakashi and Sakura who were relatively unscathed continued to watch over Tazuna.

 

With Gatō and much of his criminal enterprise dead, Tazuna as a leading citizen had assumed leadership of that corporation. It was now renamed Kaiza in honor of his daughter’s deceased husband and was expected to have more honorable intentions.

 

The bridge was finished quickly, with all able-bodied citizens of the Lad of Waves doing their part.

 

With the resources of the former Gatō Corporation and the nearly finished bridge, as well as Tazuna as the recognized leader of his small country, they had a bright future.

 

# XooooooX

 

The day of their leaving arrived…

 

It was also the official opening of the bridge a memorial for the heroes who had fallen to ensure its completion.  


Tazuna made a speech about fallen heroes and how without heroes, they would not have a completed bridge.

 

“This bridge would not be completed without the sacrifice of those we thought an enemy Momochi Zabuza and his lover Haku. This does not mean that we have forgotten the bravery of the ninjas from Konoha Hatake Kakashi as well as his students Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They have the all played their part in freeing us from the iron grip of Gatō and his army of thugs. Under my grandson’s rallying, we even stood up the remnants of Gatō’s thugs not once but twice. I am sure that we have made Kiza proud. We are here to remember all sacrifices that made our bridge and our freedom a reality.”

 

Only to have Tsunami interject that the bridge needed a name…

 

“Yes… the Great Seven Bridge.”

 

There was immediately confusion…

 

“Team Kakashi also has another designation, Team 7. Seven people shed blood, sweat and tears to make it a reality: Kaiza, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Zabuza. They are heroes who must never be forgotten; we are no longer a land where a hero once lived but the land where seven heroes walked.”

 

Haruno preened at the applause and admiring looks.

 

Kakashi was resigned, ninjas were soldiers so he saw little need in being praised while Naruto was obviously embarrassed, being the ‘son of heroes’ was a different matter to being recognized as one himself.

 

Sasuke accepted it but his bland expression wasn’t reflected in his eyes, Obito’s nephew seesawed back and forth when it came to humbleness and pride.

 

With shouts of thanks following them, the team left the Land of Waves for the two day run to Konoha.

 

 


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Their last few missions felt like disasters…

 

Sakura still refused to pull her weight, she really had become ‘baggage’ as Sasuke put it. Her refusal to take their missions seriously or to work together with _both_ Sasuke and Naruto made accepting higher ranked missions feel impossble. Kakashi had glossed over her failings somewhat in his after-mission report following their return from the Land of Waves, but _he_ knew them.

 

Even Naruto who could be oblivious knew the difference between herbs and weeds, Sasuke had offer to replace the herbs that Sakura destroyed on their own time proving that he had fine leadership qualities. Also, it saved Kakashi from having to apologize on his team’s behalf…

 

They ended up with a second mission that day to pick trash out of the river, Sakura knocked Naruto and herself into the swift flowing current. Thus, necessitating himself and Sasuke to save them. Despite her cries for Sasuke to save her, the Uchiha heir chose to save Naruto instead leaving Haruno for Kakashi himself.

 

Their 3-man teamwork definitely needed work…

 

# XooooooX

  
Merely days that felt like weeks following Kakashi’s return, he was summoned along with the other genin team jōnin senseis from submitting his report of his team’s latest mission.

 

The walking Rin’s three dogs’ assignment, despite being the daughter of an Inuzuka, his former teammate was considered a ‘branch Inuzuka’ so having an Akita wasn’t permitted. While she didn’t have skills with the Clan’s secret jutsus, she was trusted enough to treat her fellow Inuzukas and kept dogs as pets.

 

Her collection of dogs was nearly as eclectic as his own; a bulldog named Daiki, a terrier named Jun and dachshund that answered to the name Katsu.

 

When Rin chose to live on her own, Kakashi had given her the bulldog as a gift, with her Inuzuka blood she understood them better than he did his own nin-ken. Kakashi had an Inuzuka grandmother but that made it too diluted to for him to communicate without Pakkun as a translator.

 

Since then, Rin had adopted two more dogs but one might have been a gift from Gai…

 

Kakashi might be considered the older ninja’s ‘Eternal Rival’ but he didn’t really involve himself in Rin and Gai’s relationship. Rin laughed that she enjoyed ‘being courted’ and had resisted marrying her suitor despite the numerous over the top proposals because she did like her freedom and space. Rin like Fugaku, treated Kakashi as a younger brother but Rin was more affectionate than Fugaku.

 

Rin had taken the appearance of Haruno after Daiki dragged the pink-haired girl into a trap field well, merely shaking her head and chiding that Naruto should have walked her ‘monster’ because he was more familiar with dogs. The team had gone to have Haruno patched up after her walk through a minefield… her whining had resulted in Sasuke’s threat to punch her back into the river…

 

The Third Hokage sat puffing on his pipe as he surveyed the jōnin who supervised the genin teams. “For those who have forgotten, the yearly Chūnin exams have come around. It is custom to ask the genin senseis for those whose teams have completed eight missions if they are going to put up their students as a team to participate. Hatake Kakashi of Team Seven, what say you?”

 

Kakashi mulled it over before speaking, “I, Hatake Kakashi wish to submit Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto…” he paused briefly, “and Haruno Sakura be added to the list of genin to sit the Chūnin Exams.”

 

Whispers of surprise broke out among the other genin senseis, while submitting the names of genin under a jōnin so soon was an option, it was rarely really considered and senseis chose to give their genin more experience before giving them a chance.

 

“Yoruha Sensei of Team Eight…”

 

“Third Hokage, I wish to postpone considering my students for the Chūnin Exams.”

 

“Yūhi Kurenei of Team Nine…”

 

“I, Yūhi Kurenei wish to submit Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba be added to the list of genin to sit the Chūnin Exams.”

 

“Sarutobi Asuma of Team Ten…”

 

“I, Sarutobi Asuma wish to submit Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino be added to the list of genin to sit the Chūnin Exams.”

 

Kakashi had refused to lead teams before Naruto and Sasuke, even going so far as to flunk prospective students and send them back to the Academy. Deeming them to be unready or unsuitable as genin ninjas.

 

For someone of his strict expectations to consider such an unprecedented move as to submit genin who had barely graduated the Academy in late February, to sit the Chūnin exams the following June was so… unexpected.

 

There were whispers that Asuma was only recommending his team because his niece Yamanaka Ino was on it and he wished to give her an opportunity for that purpose.

 

# XooooooX

  
Iruka blinked in shock when Kakashi, his Kakashi submitted their Naruto to sit the Chūnin Exams. He hadn’t been out of the Academy four full months!

 

It was even more inconceivable that Asuma and Kurenai would consider their own teams ready…

 

Iruka protested, “I know I am only a chūnin and a former Academy sensei, yet I taught those genin. I may have only had them for a year as their homeroom sensei but I know their capabilities. They aren’t ready; these exams are dangerous and unpredictable.” 

 

“Are you questioning my impressions of my students? My recommendation has nothing to do with my being Ino-chan’s uncle. If the Third Hokage believes this, he is welcome to ignore my recommendation.” Asuma caressed the sash hanging on his waist, “I am a member of the Twelve Guardians of the Land of Fire and I swear on my honor.”

 

“A defunct team, your membership is only cursory.” Another jōnin muttered.

 

“I admit that is so, with Chiriku retired and the others long dead, I am the only member left. In time, I hope to reform the Guardians with ninja who see serving the Daimyo as honorable as serving as a ninja for Konoha. I believe that a member of my team has the potential.” Asuma mused as he chewed on a cigarette filter.

 

“Your niece most likely,” a jōnin in the shadows heckled.

 

Asuma shook his head, “Actually, no. While I see much potential in Ino, I do not believe that it is her path to be a Guardian.”

 

“What is my excuse for putting up Shino, Hinata and Kiba?” Kurenai said with a very dangerous smile.

 

“You wish to see a match between my Nēji and your Hinata, hoping to see as exciting a match as Kakashi and I or Itachi and Shisui.” Gai frowned, “While I saw the seeds of greatness in my own team, I held them back to give them more experience.”

 

“While a match between two Hyūga would be entertaining,” Kurenai sniffed, “that is not my reasoning. As a former Anbu, shouldn’t my impressions be respected?”

 

“I propose a test to settle this,” The Third Hokage said while puffing on his pipe. “Iruka is a member of the Mission Assignment office, he is welcome to test their suitability for this mission. I remember his great skill in henge.”

 

Iruka flushed, thinking of his and Itachi’s current use for his henge, “I accept. If your students fail, you will rescind your recommendations?”

 

Asuma shrugged, Kurenai snorted and Kakashi smirked.

 

Satisfied, Iruka stalked out to plot his ‘test’…

 

 


	20. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for eventual kakairu office sex, henge sex and definitely warnings Iruka using nefarious [possibly unfair] methods to test Naruto, Sasuke and the brat.

Chapter 17

 

Iruka chose to test Sakura first even if he didn’t like her…

 

The afternoon after Kakashi claimed to have handed out the Applications, wearing a henge of Sasuke, Iruka passed by Sakura’s apartment that she shared with her parents.

 

She was sitting outside on the roof and he called up to her, “Hey… brat. Come for a walk with me.”

 

“Really?” the pink-haired girl blinked at him.

 

“Quick, before I change my mind.” Iruka snapped, doing his best to duplicate Sasuke’s harsh tones when dealing with people he disliked.

 

Sakura of course, hurried down and joined him.

 

Iruka led her in silence towards the training grounds near the Will of Fire memorial for fallen ninja of Konoha.

 

The area around the training field was filled with a dense fog…

 

A previously cast jutsu of course…

 

As they neared the three posts that Sakura had reportedly ended up tied to and shamed, the pinkette finally broke the heavy silence.

 

“Sasuke-kun? Why did you call me out all of a sudden?”

 

“Brat… give up on the Chūnin Exams. It’s too early for you…”

 

“Is it...? I thought so…”  
  
Attempting to continue using Sasuke’s cultured but bored tone, Iruka continued, “The Chūnin Exams is a gathering of the best and brightest from every shinobi village, both big and small. At your skill-level, you would never make it. The exams are considered dangerous for a reason… at this point, you would just drag Naruto and I down when you fell.”

 

Sakura purred in a frankly disconcerting manner, “So, Sasuke-kun is worried for me?”

 

Then Iruka’s genjutsu kicked in with an Amegakure ninja appearing from out the shadows, standing on the same post Sakura was tied to.

 

The Ame ninja appeared to attack Iruka’s Sasuke causing the two to begin fighting.

 

An umbrella was cast into the air only to dissolve into a rain of kunais that seemed to attack Sasuke.

 

Iruka knew Sasuke’s skills enough to make him after to deflect most but not all of the kunais.

 

Sakura yelled out Sasuke’s name, running forward.

 

As the smoke cleared, Sakura knelt beside the spread of kunais and seemed to sob.

 

“If you don’t want to be killed or grievously injuried, you’ll give up on the Exams.”

 

“If you think I’m going to say Sasuke, don’t be dead… then you don’t know me at all.” Sakura said turning towards the image of the Ame ninja. “I was aware of this Genjutsu from the start.”

 

“Really?” Iruka drawled in the shade of a foreign ninja.

 

Sakura was almost smug, “Sasuke has on many occasions made it quite clear that he despises me, he would never invite me out for a walk. You had his personality and mannerisms down quite well but his behavior was a bit suspect. This sort of elementary genjutsu would never work on me. Kakashi-sensei tested me with a genjutsu trap once… that simulated Sasuke-kun’s death.”

 

Iruka glowered, “Elementary genjutsu…”

 

“Yes, I’ve also sensed that you too are an illusion… or at least in disguise.”

 

Iruka grumbled, “I suppose a subordinate of Kakashi might have… some skills. This could very well become a reality; a comrade dead at your feet.”

 

“I already survived seeing Sasuke bleeding from wounds caused by iron and ice senbon…” Sakura flinched.

 

Iruka left in a puff of smoke, “We shall see…”

 

“I’m not scared!” Sakura protested, “I will participate. The Chūnin Exam… Chūnin Exam…” she groaned sagging to her knees. “I’m still not sure I can face it…”

 

Iruka left feeling annoyed at being called ‘elementary’, he still disliked Haruno Sakura but she had grown some since graduating. He hated admitting that…

 

# XooooooX

  
Wearing the same Amegakure ninja disguise using a henge, Iruka followed Sasuke and Naruto out of the Uchiha district using the roof tops.

 

He caught up to them on the bridge where Kakashi had mentioned giving them their applications the day before.

 

Iruka watched as Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uchiha Udon and Yūhi Moegi called out for Sasuke and Naruto to play with them.

 

He was even more surprised when not only Naruto but also Sasuke agreed to play with the first year Academy students.

 

Iruka immediately decided to use them as a test he ran up and grabbed Moegi, before leaping up to the top of the twelve red gates on the bridge.

 

Naruto of course demanded that he return Moegi.

 

Iruka ignored him and ran into the forest surrounding Konoha, he tied up Moegi and used to kunais to anchor the rope onto a tree.

 

“Konoha is mine, if I slip in the middle of the Chūnin Exam ruckus. Hmm?”

 

Iruka turned as he sensed Naruto’s approach and his ward began demanding that he return Moegi.

 

“Hey, old man what are you going to do with Moegi?”

 

Iruka’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance, as he brought a kunai up to the shaking girl’s throat.

 

“What am I going to do with her?” he smirked, “Move any closer and I’ll slit her throat.”

 

“You! Why are you doing this?” Naruto fumed.

 

“I want the First Hokage’s scroll of forbidden jutsu! If you bring it to me, I’ll return the brat.” Iruka taunted.

 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed.

 

Bringing up that dratted scroll probably brought up terrible memories but being a ninja was not to for the faint of heart.

 

Iruka snarled, “Why are you just standing there? Hurry up and bringing the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu. It’s called the Scroll of Sealing!”

 

Naruto smirked.

 

Iruka was confused, what was his game? Did Naruto realize it was him who had Moegi?

 

“What happens if I say no?” Naruto taunted.

 

Iruka blinked, “You don’t care what happens to this brat?”

 

Naruto replied smugly, “Ano, I’m fine with whatever happens to that branch.”

 

Iruka’s eyes widened, he glanced around and sure enough, his ‘victim’ had been replaced with a thick branch.

 

Above him, Iruka heard Sasuke drawl, “Thanks to Naruto’s effective distraction, I was able to rescue Moegi behind your back. I never expected an adult ninja to be so… oblivious.”

 

Iruka’s eyes narrowed, oblivious? Him? He was an Academy sensei! Well, he had been…

 

“As expected of this year’s top Academy graduate Sasuke nii-chan.” Moegi beamed.

 

“Damn it… so that other genin came too.” Iruka grumbled.

 

Naruto cast the shadow clone jutsu and then pulled out a net that he managed to capture their enemy in while all four ‘Narutos’ leapt at them.

 

Iruka found himself ‘captured’ by Naruto about the time that Konohamaru and Udon caught up.

 

By then, Moegi and Sasuke had returned to the ground.

 

“Konohamaru… Udon… I was so scared.” Moegi cried as she buried her face in Udon’s shirt.

 

“There, there…” the drippy nosed, glasses wearing Uchiha boy said awkwardly patting the girl’s back.

 

While the kids were reuniting and Sasuke looked on smugly, Iruka used his substitution jutsu to switch himself for a boulder.

 

“Naruto nii-chan, did you catch the bad guy?” Konohamaru asked excitedly.

 

Just about then, Sasuke seemed to realize that their ‘enemy’ had used the substitution jutsu.

 

“Don’t worry.” Sasuke smirked, “I’m sure the big bad ninja was just playing with us. You did want to play ninja with us, didn’t you?”

 

Moegi blinked, “It… was a game?”

 

Sasuke shrugged. “It was too easy to rescue you, if they were a real bad guy they would have put up traps. Come on, we can talk about what tactics we used so you can use them in your next game.”

 

Naruto tilted his head as he put away his net.

 

Iruka watched as Sasuke mouthed the word ‘test’ at Naruto.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes but echoed his claim that Moegi was fine and that there really wasn’t any ‘big bad ninja’.

 

Sasuke glanced back and saw Iruka sans disguise shaking his head.

 

Iruka was not happy that not only had they rescued Moegi but that they seemed to have seen through his test as well.

 

# XooooooX

 

Iruka met Kakashi on the roof of their house, in his Amegakure disguise the night before the First Round of the Chūnin Exams.

 

“So, how was it?” his lover drawled.

 

“Even with the special preliminary test…” Iruka muttered, “all nine rookies passed. As you, Kurenai and Asuma claimed, it appears that their skills have definitely improved.”

 

“Well, the actual Chūnin exams won’t end at this, but… I am glad that you’ve come around to my side of things” Kakashi smirked.

 

Inwardly, he was pleased that Sakura had proven her worth even if he sometimes doubted her convictions aside from her idolizing Sasuke.

 

“I’ll just have to see about making you think about other things…” Kakashi teased

 

Iruka blushed.

 

# XooooooX

 

Iruka was frustrated, he still didn’t want to agree with his boyfriend that Naruto or even Sasuke were ready for the Chūnin Exams. They hadn’t been graduated from the Academy more then a few months for Amaterasu’s sake! Graduation was in March and the Exams began in June after all. Even though he had tested them and all nine rookies passed, Iruka was still somewhat in denial even if Kakashi was sexy when he was smug, that bastard!

 

While Naruto was sitting the first exam of the Chūnin Exams, Iruka was sitting in his new office.

 

After Naruto graduated, Iruka had taken a post on the Hokage’s staff that was more administrative; his primary duty was to assign official missions to ninja on Konoha’s payroll.

 

He still missed teaching but he felt after Mizuki’s betrayal that the job was ‘tainted’ for him…

 

Iruka had felt that he needed a more active role in Konoha’s affairs then shaping young minds.

 

Iruka looked up when Kakashi climbed in his window.

 

“Did Izumo and Kotetsu convince Naruto and Sasuke to change their minds?” Iruka asked hopeful.

 

Kakashi snorted, “The words ‘quit’ or ‘give up’ are not in either’s dictionary. You know this because you raised Naruto. Naruto doesn’t understand either concept, so its foolish to think they could decide to wait like Gai’s had last year. The only reason they would have to forego this year was if Sakura realized how weak she is in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke. Even after our last mission she fails to acknowledge Naruto’s strength or to comprehend his growth. Unlike her, Naruto isn’t a book ninja. He is a ‘learn by doing’ or ‘figure out on the fly’ style. This is how he’s learned to access the Kyūbi’s chakra and he’s begun mastering the Shadow Clone jutsu. Between the Kyūbi’s chakra and his own due to his Uzumaki heritage, his chakra and ability to make clones may be nearly infinite. As much as the Third won’t like it, he may have to be told…”

 

Iruka winced, “Naruto already knows what he is, Mizuki told him after he tricked Naruto to fetch a scroll of forbidden jutsus from the secured archives, remember? Naruto was devastated, that was why he was so subdued when he was officially placed in your genin team.”

 

Kakashi snorted, “I never liked Mizuki, he always had a cruel edge and he was jealous of you.”

 

Then before Iruka could respond, Kakashi was crouched on his desk and was kissing him possessively.

 

Iruka moaned softly, since Itachi and Tenzō’s intervention, Kakashi had been a tender but possessive lover.

 

When Kakashi finally broke the kiss, Iruka protested weakly.

 

“We can’t do this here…”

 

“Iruka and Kakashi can’t but Rui and Take-san can.” Kakashi retorted.

 

Nervously, Iruka cast the henge while Kakashi sealed them in the office and protected them from being overheard.

 

Once Iruka was in his female form, Kakashi grabbed his breasts…

 

Iruka moaned, Kakashi definitely had a nipple fetish…

 

Kakashi pulled Iruka onto the floor and undressed them with a stripping jutsu that was meant for medical ninjutsu. He’d copied it unintentionally when he brought back an injured comrade who Rin had to strip.

 

Iruka lay on his office floor naked while Kakashi did devious things to his female henge body to distract him from Naruto’s test.

 

Kakashi suckled on his more pronounced nipples even as he rubbed Iruka’s clit with his thumb and thrust two fingers into that tight wet entrance. He loved fucking Iruka no matter how he got to do it.

 

Iruka whimpered as the pleasurable assault on his senses, “Kakashi…”

 

“I want to taste you…” Kakashi moved to lick at Iruka’s henge created vagina and sucked on his lover’s clit. “Mm…so sweet.”

 

“Kakashi please…” Iruka begged.

 

“Please what _Rui_ -chan?” Kakashi smirked

 

“Fuck me…”

 

“Fuck you how Rui?”

 

Iruka blushed, “Like you want to give me your babies…”

 

“You want me to breed your pussy? Oh I can do that…” Kakashi snickered as he finished stretching Iruka’s body to accept his size before he thrust his entire cock into Iruka.

 

Iruka let out a gasping moan as Kakashi sheathed himself inside his vagina; it always felt so different to have Kakashi there compared to when his lover drilled his ass.

 

He was definitely a guy at heart but it did feel good to experience Kakashi fucking him as either gender.

 

Kakashi fucked Iruka eagerly, thrusting almost into that womb his lover created with his henge jutsu. He made sure he was deep inside Iruka’s female form before he came, spurting hard so it filled Iruka’s womb. He didn’t climb off Iruka until he had orgasmed three times.

 

Iruka was grateful that Kakashi angled his thrusts to tease the g-spot inside his pussy and toyed with his clit to ensure that he orgasmed as well.

 

By the time Kakashi came the third time, Iruka could feel Kakashi’s seed dripping from his pussy. He knew he was weak-kneed and would be sore if he tried to move.

 

Kakashi smirked, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

 

Iruka caught his arm, “Where are you going?”

 

Kakashi pinched Iruka’s sore clit, “To fetch you panties and a sex toy to plug that pussy of yours. I want you to be more conscious of you’re still having female bits and knowing I bred you. I’ll clean you up after work Rui…”

 

Iruka protested weakly.

 

“You can use a jutsu to give yourself the façade of your true face and chest but I want you to come home like this.” Kakashi ordered in his Anbu voice.

 

Iruka shivered, “Alright…”

 

Neither would consider the consequences of leaving Kakashi’s seed in a female womb for hours until much later…

 

 


End file.
